


Who Would Have Thought

by Ellie_Mllz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Penis, Older Regina, teenage Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Mllz/pseuds/Ellie_Mllz
Summary: Emma Swan is reluctant to go welcome the new neighbor, but when her mother leaves her with no other choice, the blonde is surprised to find out the person living next door is not at all what she expected.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 150
Kudos: 443





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another story! These characters don't belong to me. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think. Enjoy! :D

Emma scrunches her nose in annoyance as the excessive knocking on her bedroom door lulls her from her sleep. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she can make out her mother’s words through the door. “Emma! Last warning, if I have to come up here again, I’m bringing a bucket of ice water with me”

Emma jolts up from her bed as she knows her mother Mary Margret will make good on the threat; having been on the receiving end of the ice water bucket before. Stretching out her tired limbs she makes her way into the en-suit for a hot shower. As she waits for the water to heat up, she rakes her eyes over her own figure in the body length mirror; quite pleased with what she sees. At the ripe age of 19 Emma is pretty tall for her age. And despite following a diet that mainly consists of bear-claws, onion rings and chocolate milkshakes, she has a tone and slim figure that most girls would kill for. 

She partially owes that to her father’s insistence that she join him for his daily workout routine for some father-daughter time. It was sometimes tedious but her toned thighs, strong arms and well-defined six-pack were worth it as the girls practically drool all over themselves when faced with Emma’s physique. Smirking to herself, Emma hops into the shower as the room fills with steam. Lathering shampoo into her long blonde curls Emma thinks back at all the women who have thrown themselves at her over the years. Although many went after her, Emma never took them up on their offers. Looking down, Emma sees the reason for her hesitance, her penis hanging limp between her legs. 

Assigned male at birth, as “Emmet” grew older his parents noticed strange behaviors and somewhat feminine facial features. After consulting their doctor, it was determined that Emmet was in fact a girl born with male genitals. Mary Margaret and her husband David changed her name to Emma and adjusted accordingly; continuing to show their daughter nothing but love and acceptance. 

Emma knew she was different and because of this, despite the endless amount of suitors Emma only ever slept with one girl when she was 16. Lily, her best friend at the time knew of Emma’s extra appendage as she had accidentally walked in on her as Emma stepped out of the shower at one of their many sleep overs. Expecting disgust and mocking, Emma was pleasantly surprised when Lily had simply said “huh…cool” and then proceeded to brush her teeth. Emma and Lily ended up sleeping together a month later; this lasted for a year before Lily and her family moved away to another town. Emma hasn’t been with anyone since. Clearing her head at the thought, Emma gets dressed and makes her way downstairs. As she turns to go into the kitchen Emma sees her mother pulling a freshly baked pie out of the oven. 

“Emma sweetie, would you mind taking this pie next door to the new neighbor later; your father and I need to be on the road soon if we want to catch the plane on time”

“ughh do I have to?” Emma groaned with a mouthful of cereal. 

“Emma Swan, do not speak with your mouth full.” Mary Margaret chastised her daughter “and yes you have to, your father and I stopped by earlier to welcome her to the neighborhood and we told her you would be going over later. She seems lovely.”

Emma’s frown deepened. She didn’t want to go waste her time talking to some old lady who probably smelled like peanuts or something. Before Emma could answer her father walked into the kitchen and ruffled her hair.

“Well look who finally decided to wake up. Hey kiddo” David smiled at his daughter and moved over to stand next to his wife. He chuckles as Emma tries to fix her hair.

“Yeah yeah, don’t you two have a plane to catch?” Emma playfully glares at him. 

“We do. That’s why I came looking for your mother. Bags are all packed and we’re ready to go.” he gave a charming smile.

Emma walks her parents to the door and is bombarded with the usual set of rules whenever her parents leave the house for an extended period of time. Her mother raises a finger for each rule she ticks off. 

“And remember Emma, don’t stay up too late, no parties, water the plants and try to eat at least one vegetable a day while we’re gone sweetie”

David laughs as he pushes his wife towards the car. “Relax Mary Margaret, we’ll only be gone two weeks. Emma will be fine on her own.” He smiles at his daughter “and if anything seems off, I’ll have the entire police force in Maine after her” 

“Geez, thanks for the confidence dad” Emma deadpans

“Perks of being the sheriff kiddo. Just keep the house in one piece, we love you”

Emma watches as her parents finally drive off and out of sight. She looks over across the street and sees a moving truck parked outside with a few boxes stacked across the yard.  
“Right” Emma thinks to herself “Might as well take that pie over and get this done with”. 

She goes to get the pie then makes her way over to the house not knowing that her life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Ringing the doorbell, Emma stood back and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes of nothing she tried again. Just as she was about to turn to leave, she heard footsteps rapidly approaching; she heard the yelling before the door even fully opened.

“I already told you imbecils I will not be paying for the−” the woman cuts off her threat when she sees a beautiful blonde stranger staring at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. “Oh, my apologies. I thought you were the man from the moving company”

Emma stood frozen. In all her 19 years of life she had never seen a more breath-taking sight. This girl−no, this woman standing in front of her is stunning. From her dark raven locks down to the tips of her Jimmy Choo’s. Even the confused look on her face left Emma in awe. Her mocha brown eyes staring back at Emma’s emerald green ones. A sight scrunch to her adorable little button nose. And her lips; gods those plump red lips that practically screamed for Emma to press her own against them.

Emma opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out. The brunette woman looked almost concerned for the blonde stranger.

“are you alright?”

Finally, Emma was able to utter the first word her mushed brain could process “pie”. The brunette looked down at the pie Emma was holding and raised an eyebrow. “yes, it’s a pie. Good for you dear”

Emma snapped out of her mini-meltdown. “What? No. yeah, sorry.” She cleared her throat “sorry. Just um− the pie is for you” Emma reached out her hand “hi, I’m Emma; your neighbor from across the street. You met my parents earlier, David and Mary Margret.”

The shorter woman took the offered hand and smiled “oh yes, the Swans, right?” she continued at Emma’s nod “it’s nice to meet you Ms. Swan, I’m Regina. Regina Mills”

Emma smiled “ _Regina, a name fit for a queen_ ” she thought to herself

“So, you having trouble with the moving company?” asked Emma, wanting to be in the woman’s presence longer.

Regina sighed “yes, they keep demanding full payment even after haven broken some of my more valuable possessions when they carelessly threw the boxes around. When I refused to pay, they left the rest of the boxes out on my lawn.”

“That sucks. Hey if you need someone to help with the boxes, I’m free for the day; I could carry them in for you.” Emma rushed out before she could stop herself.

“Oh Ms. Swan I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that. Besides some of those boxes are awfully heavy. I’ll figure something out.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. And I’m a lot stronger than I look. I can take them in no problem.” Emma insisted.

Regina thought for a moment as she looked out at the few boxes left. “I’ll make you a deal, you can bring the boxes in and in return you can sit and have a slice of pie afterwards.”

Emma smiled at the offer “done”.

***

Emma made sure to be extra careful when bringing the boxes in so as to not damage any more of Regina’s belongings. Halfway through, Emma removed her flannel shirt to stay in just her tank top as she was starting to sweat and the long sleeves were hindering her mobility.

Bringing in one of the heavier boxes Emma flexed her bicep as she gently set it down in a corner. As she turned to walk back out of the room, she noticed Regina hastily turn away trying to hide her flushed face. Emma faltered “ _was she watching me?”_ shaking the thought from her head, she carried on with her work. When she was done, she went in search of Regina; she found her in the kitchen, head turned down, hands gripping the edge of the counter so hard her knuckles turned white.

“Regina?” Emma slowly walked towards her.

Her voice must have frightened the shorter woman as she slightly jumped at the sound. “hm? Yes dear?”

“The boxes are all done.” Emma pointed over her shoulder “is there anything else you would like help with?”

“oh, no Ms. Swan you have already done more than I could ask for, thank you. Sit, let me get that slice of pie I promised” Regina moved to cut said pie and lay it out on a plate, topping it off with a small scoop of ice cream. She placed it in front of Emma along with a cup of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and sprinkled with cinnamon.

Emma looked down, amazed “wow, how did you know how I take my hot chocolate?”

“When your parents stopped by earlier, I offered them some coffee; they mentioned how had you been here you would have asked for hot chocolate instead and went on to tell me how you like it” Regina explained as she sat to eat her own slice of pie. “although I must admit Ms. Swan, the way they spoke about you I expected you to be much…younger”

“Yeah, my parents tend to see me as the nine-year-old that I was instead of the nineteen-year-old that I am. I guess they just don’t want to accept that I’m growing up.”

“Well, I’m sorry to burst their bubble but you Ms. Swan are every bit a grown woman.”

Emma chuckled nervously and thought to herself “ _oh Regina, if you only knew_ ”

Finishing up her slice of pie Emma hummed in delight “man, my mom really does make the best pie”

Regina raised a brow at her “I don’t know dear. While your mother does bake quite a tasty treat, I would have to say my own recipe has hers beat. Perhaps I could make it for you some day and you could judge for yourself.”

“Yeah, I’d love to eat your pie” Emma notices a slight blush on Regina’s cheeks at her words “I uh− I mean, you know the pie that you will bake. The pastry. Baked pie− uhm” she clears her throat “So uh, where are you from?” she quickly tries to change the subject.

Regina looks at Emma, amused by her awkwardness; she finds it endearing, dear she say, cute. She lets the poor girl fidget for a while before answering. “Born and raised in Brooklyn. I spent most of my life there, though I did travel quite a bit with my parents in my teenage years.”

“Wow, what made you wanna go from big city life to sleepy little town?”

“Well, I lived a very fast life and after my parents’ deaths I decided it was time for a change of pace. The sleepy little town scene seemed very appealing.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to−”

“I’s alright dear. Some time has passed and I’ve made my peace.” Regina gave a small smile to reassure the blonde.

“What do you do for work?” Emma asked

“You’re a curious little thing, aren’t you?” Regina chuckled at Emma’s blush.

“Sorry. We just don’t really get a lot of new comers around here. Nothing ever happens in this town so having a new neighbor is kind of exciting I guess.” Emma knew she was rambling but she couldn’t help herself around this woman.

“I was just teasing dear. To answer your question, my father founded a multi-million-dollar company working in electronics. Everything from cellphones to televisions and even computers; after his passing I took over for a few months but found I didn’t really enjoy it as much as he used to so I stepped down and became somewhat of a silent partner. I only check in every few months to ensure it’s still keeping up with my father’s vision” Regina took in Emma’s stunned expression and decided to take the attention away from herself, “but enough about me, tell me a little about yourself”

“Well, there’s not much to tell really. I’ve lived in this town my whole life, never travelled or anything. My mom is a teacher and my dad is the sheriff. I recently graduated but I’m taking some time off before I continue my education.”

Before Emma could continue speaking of her mundane life, Regina’s phone started to ring and she excused herself to take the call in the other room. Finishing off her now cold hot chocolate Emma could hear Regina speaking angrily from the other room. She was almost yelling into the phone in…Spanish? “ _fuck, could she get any hotter?”_ Emma quickly dismisses the thought as she feels herself begin to harden in her pants. She looks over as Regina makes her way back into the room and lets out a tired sigh.

“Everything ok? That was a pretty um− intense phone call” Emma says a little hesitantly, not wanting to further anger the brunette.

“I apologize Ms. Swan. That was the handyman I hired to fix some things around the house. Apparently, he had some family emergency and had to cancel on me. You might not happen to know anyone who does that sort of work would you? I’m afraid I don’t really know anyone yet besides you and your parents.”

“What kind of work you talking?”

“Some busted pipes, the fence out back by the pool needs to be checked, a few windows repaired. I think that’s about it.”

“Well, that seems like some pretty simple stuff. I can get all of that done myself if you’d like.”

“You have experience with that sort of thing?”

“Oh yeah. Whenever anything needed fixing at my house my dad would always do it himself. He taught me a few things along the way.”

“I must seem like the worst neighbor. You came over here to introduce yourself and I have you doing work.” Regina commented with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Emma smiles at how adorable the shorter woman is being “like I said before, I’m the one who offered. I really don’t mind; in fact, it will help break my boring old routine days.”

“Will you at least let me pay you for your work?”

Emma thought for a moment “I’ll tell you what, I’ll work and fix up the house and you just provide a nice meal every now and then. My parents are out of town for a while and I kind of have to figure out my own daily meals; truth be told I’m not the greatest cook in the world.”

Regina furrowed her brow “That’s it? All you want is some food?” at Emma’s nod Regina smiled and held out her hand. “alright Ms. Swan, you have a deal”

“Great.” Said Emma as she shook her hand “just one more thing”

“What’s that dear?”

“Please. Call me Emma.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emma was up bright and early, donning a pair of loose-fitting jeans and an old tank top she waited for Regina’s text telling her to come over. Emma was a bit surprised when the older woman gave her her number but Regina simply said “We’re neighbors, we were bound to exchange our contact information at some point.” Emma just smiled and gave her own number, not pointing out that she didn’t have any of the other neighbors’ numbers. She was brought out of her memory as her phone beeped **‘ _breakfast is ready when you are.’_** Emma made her way across the street, toolbox in hand. Knocking on the door she heard a faint “come in”. Making her way into the dining room Emma stopped in her tracks when she took in the feast laid out before her. Regina smiled brightly at the stunned blonde.

“good morning dear”

“Morning. Wow Regina this is just−wow. When you told me to come over for breakfast I expected like, cereal or something.” Emma told the woman who was currently pouring herself a hot cup of coffee.

“I’m not sure I even have cereal. I could purchase some if that’s what you prefer”

“No! No, this is great.” She quickly amended while pilling food onto her plate. Emma placed two pancakes next to the scoop of eggs and topped it with bacon and some syrup. Next to that a small plate of fruit and some yogurt. Toast and various jams laid out on the other side, next to the plate of sausages. At the far end of the table orange juice, apple juice and hot chocolate sat ready for her choosing. Emma took her first bite and let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the taste of the delicious food.

Regina smiled into her cup of coffee “I figured you would need the energy for all the work you have cut out for you.”

Taking a sip of her apple juice, Emma looked up at the brunette “I was thinking of starting off with the leaky pipes to avoid any further damage”

“Whatever you think is best dear. I still have some unpacking to do so just call out if you need anything.”

***

After breakfast both women went to do their respective chores. As Emma went about checking and fixing pipes, Regina was locked away in her study packing books onto the shelves. She kept thinking back to the young blonde; to the little spark she felt from the first time she laid eyes on her. Of course, at first glance Regina could see how beautiful she was; Emma had an innocence to her. Her bright emerald green eyes that almost seemed to have specs of gold sprinkled in, the blonde princess curls that cascade down her back, those adorable dimples and those peach pink lips that Regina wanted to bite and suck until they were swollen. Then when she was bringing the boxes in and her muscles made an appearance. The raw power she displayed while lifting the heavy boxes as if they weighed nothing. Regina could only imagine what the girl was capable of. She could imagine Emma lifting her up and she wraps her legs around Emma’s waist. She could imagine Emma thrusting her hips into her while she sucks on Regina’s neck, marking her. Yes, Regina could imagine Emma doing all of this. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Regina huffed in frustration as she felt her underwear was wet, making the fine silk feel somewhat uncomfortable. She ignored the feeling and went back to unpacking having only a few boxes left. After finishing up her study Regina realized it was almost lunch time; she went downstairs to get started on that.

Emma was tightening the last few pipes by the tub when she heard Regina coming down the stairs. Having already fixed the pipes in the other downstairs bathroom only the sink was left an she would move on upstairs. Once done with the tub, Emma moved over to the sink. Turning the knob, Emma let out a surprised gasp as she was hit square in the chest by a sudden spurt of water, soaking her shirt in the process. Grumbling to herself, Emma quickly closed the faucet and got to work. It was just twenty minutes later that Regina called out to her.

“Emma dear, lunch is ready!”

Walking into the kitchen she saw Regina taking two cans of soda out of the fridge and place them on the island next to some tasty looking subs.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of meats and cheeses you liked so I used a variety. I hope that’s alright with yo­−” Regina stopped talking as she took in Emma’s appearance “Oh my goodness Emma, what happened?”

Emma looked down to see her shirt was still kind of wet and completely transparent, showing off the black bra she wore underneath “uh− one of the sinks attacked before I could fix it. I was able to fix it though, so it’s safe to use now” Emma rubbed the back of her neck.

“How long have you been in that wet shirt? Let me run upstairs and get you something to change into.” Regna was out of sight before Emma could protest. Rummaging through her closet, Regina found an old white t-shirt that would fit the younger girl; she made her way back into the kitchen, shirt in hand. Once again Regina was rendered speechless, but this time for a completely different reason. Standing in the middle of her kitchen, was a shirtless Emma Swan. Clad in her bra, Emma turned to walk over to Regina, but for the brunette it’s as if time was moving in slow motion. Her mocha eyes locked on the art that was Emma’s torso.

“ _Abs. Emma has abs. Deliciously sculpted and well-defined abs. Abs that I want to touch, want to kiss, want to run my tongue over and just−_ ”

“Regina?” She blinks slowly as Emma’s voice interrupts her racing mind.

“What?”

“um− the shirt?” Regina looks confused until she suddenly snaps out of it and hands Emma the t-shirt, a deep shade of red creeping up her neck. “oh yes, the shirt. Here you are dear.”

After a moment both women moved on to their lunches. They eat in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

“ _Gods could this woman get any sexier? And I thought her arms were impressive! But mixed in with that rock hard six-pack. Fuck Emma. Take me right here on the table._ ” Regina stared down at her plate, stealing glances at the blonde but not making eye contact.

Emma, although eating, had a twisted little smirk on her face. “ _I’ve seen this reaction before. She totally wants me. But it’s not like she wants me to take her right here on the table! Ok Swan, she’s attracted to you, that much is clear. Time to let her know the feeling is mutual.”_

Emma cleared her throat to get the other woman’s attention “man, I really didn’t think you’d be able to top breakfast Regina, but you nailed it; this is the best sub I’ve ever had.

“I’m gad you liked it. It’s the least I can do for all your help”

“You really are the complete package huh?” Emma continued at the woman’s confused expression “I just mean you’re a smart independent woman, well versed and travelled, you’re one hell of a cook and you do it all while looking absolutely gorgeous. It’s just; the way you do it all. It’s incredibly sexy.” Emma looked Regina straight in the eyes as she said this.

Regina was taken aback by the younger woman’s bold words. She could see the hunger in emerald green eyes, the lust shining through. “Emma-”

“I should get back to work” Emma cut her off. She put her plates in the dishwasher and made her way out of the room, leaving Regina shell-shocked at her retreating form. A small smile formed on Regina’s lips.

***

Regina finished unpacking all the boxes just as Emma finished fixing up the last of the pipes later that evening. After dinner Regina invited Emma to stay for “a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted”. That’s how the two women found themselves sitting on the couch three glasses in, giggling over one of Regina’s many travel stories. Emma wiped a tear from her eye as she laughed at what the older woman was telling her.

“So, by the time we walked out of the exhibit I was able to convince him that it was an evil panda out to get him.”

“Man Regina! You probably scarred that poor kid for life” Emma got in between laughs.

“Well, it was my first time seeing real life Pandas at the zoo and he was ruining it with his excessive whining.”

Finally getting her breathing back to normal Emma finished off the rest of her cider and made to leave. She must have stood up too quickly as she stumbled and landed back on the couch.

“Are you alright dear? I probably should have mentioned my cider is sweet but packs quite the punch.”

“Yeah, I’m good” Emma drawled out. Regina could hear a slight slur to her words. “just need to head home and sleep it off.”

“How about you stay here for the night? I can set up the guest bedroom for you.”

“Don’t be silly, my house is just across the street. Besides you don’t know me, I could be a psychopath or something” Emma pointed a finger at Regina “I could kill you in your sleep”

“Emma I’m over here” Regina said behind her. Apparently, Emma had been pointing at a lamp. “I would really prefer you stay here tonight; and don’t worry, I’ll kick your ass if you try to kill me in my sleep.”

Emma chuckled at her words “Kick my ass, yeah right. YOUR ass. Worry about your ass, lady. You got such a nice ass.”

Regina was taken aback by the blonde’s bold and somewhat crass statement. At her silence, Emma kept speaking. “You do. You have a nice ass. Just wanna-” Emma cut off her own statement by making a squeezing gesture “Maybe even bite it, like a plump juicy apple.”

Regina held back her laughter and let the younger girl rant, finding it highly amusing and more than a little flattering.

“Then again all of you is like…fucking perfect.”

Noticing Emma’s eyes drooping, Regina helped her off the couch and up the stairs. Just as they entered the guest room Emma spoke again.

“Hey how comes you don’t have a man?”

“What?!” Regina shrieked out in confusion.

“I mean, like I said: you are the complete package. Plus, you know…. that ass. How comes no one has tied you down yet?”

“I don’t do relationships dear. Too much work.”

“but if you love the person then all the work is worth it.”

Before Regina could respond, Emma threw herself on the bed and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Regina smiled down at the sleeping blonde “goodnight Emma” she kissed Emma on the cheek. Walking out she heard a quiet “g’night Gina”. Regina left the door open incase Emma needed anything throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Regina slowly made her way out of her bedroom. Passing the guest room, she saw Emma still asleep, back facing the door. Regina giggled at the blonde’s soft snoring and upon taking a closer look, she noticed Emma wasn’t wearing pants, lying just in her boy shorts. She went downstairs and made herself a steaming cup of coffee. Finishing up her mug, she went back upstairs to get ready for the day. Once again passing the guest room Regina took a quick glance inside and noticed Emma was now lying flat on her back. She kept walking and was halfway to her bedroom when suddenly she froze. Rubbing her eyes, Regina shook her head. “ _No. That’s not- I mean that wasn’t_?” Leaning back, Regina took another look at her sleeping guest. “ _Holy shit!_ ” Regina’s mouth was open in shock. Taking a few steps into the room Regina confirmed that she was in fact seeing correctly. Emma Swan has a penis. And judging by the tent in her boy shorts it was a very large penis. Very large and very erect. Not wanting to risk waking the blonde, Regina quickly made her way out of the room, closing the door on her way out.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the overwhelming amount of light in the room. She took a moment to collect herself and then slowly got out of bed, she pulled her pants back on and then made her way into the bathroom to freshen up. Walking into the kitchen, Regina had her back turned towards Emma. The blonde cleared her throat to make her presence known “uhm, morning Regina”

“Good morning Ms. Swan” Regina replied stiffly

Emma swallowed. She didn’t remember much of last night and she hoped she didn’t say or do anything to upset the older woman. She sat quietly and watched as Regina plated their food. Eating in a somewhat tense silence, Emma spoke tentatively “Regina, did I um- do something stupid yesterday? I drank a little too much and if I did anything to upset you, I’m sorry.”

Regina’s face softened at that “no Emma, not at all. I actually had a very good time with you last night, you didn’t do anything wrong”

“oh, ok. Good. I had a nice time too. I remember your evil panda story so that’s cool”

Regina chuckled “yes, I figured that story would make quite the impression”

Easing back into conversation, the two women finished their breakfast and Emma went out back to work on the fence. Hammering down some boards and passing a fresh coat of paint, the blonde was occupied the entire morning. She noticed Regina bring a tray of food out by the pool and it wasn’t until her stomach growled loudly that she realized it was lunch time. Walking over to Regina, the blonde thanked her for the food and dug in. Emma stared out at the pool as she ate.

“would you like to join me for a swim later?”

Emma’s head snapped up at Regina’s voice “S-swim? Like, in the water, bathing suits, type of swim?”

Regina raised a brow “swimming does involve getting in the water and I assume a bathing suit would be better than jeans. I just figured, you’re working out here and the sun is bearing down today, a dip in the pool after might be nice.”

Emma blushed “oh, uh-yeah.” She paused “okay. Yeah, a swim sounds pretty good. I’ll just run and get my swimming shorts when I’m done with the fence; should be about an hour more tops.

***

Later that afternoon, Emma was rummaging through her closet trying to find suitable swimming shorts. She was wondering if this was a good idea. Being in baggy jeans she was able to hide her extra appendage and Regina was mostly covered up too; but now, knowing that the older woman would be on display, and only loose shorts to contain herself in. Fuck, maybe she should make an excuse not to go, tell Regina she was feeling ill or just tired. But damn it she wanted to go spend more time with the brunette. Emma shook her head; she wasn’t some animal with no sense of control, she could manage an afternoon swim without basically harassing her neighbor, even if said neighbor was a beautiful woman. It’s all about self-control, she could do this.

Walking back over to Regina’s house she took deep and steady breaths to calm herself. Sitting out by the pool, she didn’t see Regina. “she’s probably still changing” she thought to herself. Moving to sit on one of the lounge chairs, she pulled out a bottle of sunblock and rubbed it down her arms and legs.

“can I have some of that? I can’t find mine”

Emma responded as she turned “yeah sure I have plen-ty.” She stammered as she finally laid eyes on Regina.

“well, you won’t have enough if you keep wasting it like that” she chuckles at the blonde’s actions.

“Hm?” Emma looks down and notices that in her shock she squeezed the container, causing the sunblock to ooze out and onto the floor. “oh shit” She wipes her hand and passes the cream over to Regina. The older woman spreads the sunblock all over her body, aware of the effect she was having on the blonde. Her black two-piece bikini barely left anything to the imagination; the top stretching over her round breasts and the bottoms barely covering her plump ass. Emma looked anywhere but at the brunette, clearing her throat she quickly let out “uhm, so yeah, just leave it there when you’re done” and with that she dove into the pool.

The cool water helped Emma calm down and she could feel her semi-erect dick begin to soften. She emerged from the water and let out a relieved breath. The first sight of Regina in a bikini stirred her up but she was able to gather herself. She saw the brunette lay back on the chair and frowned “you not coming in?”

“In a bit, I want to enjoy the view for a while”

Emma thought Regina was referring to the newly fixed fence or the garden on the other side of the yard but when she said this, she kept her eyes trained on the blonde. Shrugging it off, she swam a few laps around the water. Coming up to catch her breath she saw Regina had taken out a bottle of her cider and was enjoying a glass “would you like some dear?”

Emma chuckled and walked over to where Regina was already pouring her a glass “maybe just one glass, now that I know how dangerous this sweet drink actually is”

“not wanting to make any comments on my ass this time around?”

Emma spit out the cider that was in her mouth “Y-your? I didn’t- I mean, I wouldn’t-”

“you don’t remember?”. Emma shakes her head

“hmmm, what was it that you said?” Regina put a finger on her chin and pretended to think “oh yes, that you wanted to bite it like a plump juicy apple”

Emma’s face went ghostly pale “I didn’t. please tell me I didn’t” At Regina’s eyebrow raise and smirk Emma knew she did “oh my god, Regina. I am so sorry. I would have never- I just- ughh” Emma let out a frustrated growl. She buried her face in her hands and waited for Regina to tell her off and kick her out. She was surprised when instead of yelling, she heard the older woman laughing.

“Geez Emma, calm down. You like you’re about to faint” Regina got in between laughs.

Emma’s confusion was clear on her face “you’re not mad?”

Regina wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath “while I can admit that the comment came as quite a surprise, I admit I was flattered at your obvious interest in me”

Emma swallowed, is this really happening? “y-you, you are?” Regina nodded “um, okay. Because I am. I am uh- really interested in you Regina. And I know I may seem like a kid or whatever but-”

Regina cut Emma off “oh Ms. Swan, that is where you are sorely mistaken.” She put down both their glasses and stepped closer to the blonde. They were a breath away when Regina spoke again “I see you as the woman that you are. A strong, sexy, beautiful woman that I am interested in as well”

Before Emma could react, Regina closed the distance between them and kissed her


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to get real. Dont forget to comment!

Nine-year old Emma looked at the couple kissing on the screen and frowned. David saw the expression and asked curiously “what’s wrong kiddo?”

Emma turned to look at him and said “that’s silly. All they did was kiss; why are there fireworks everywhere?”

David laughed “well, when grown-ups kiss someone they really, really like, sometimes it feels like there are fireworks in their head”

Little Emma’s frown deepened and she stuck her tongue out “That doesn’t make any sense.”

***

Now, standing here by the pool today, Emma finally understood the fireworks. She grabbed Regina by the hips and kissed her back with just as much passion. She could taste the cider on her lips, she sucked her bottom lip and lightly bit down, eliciting a moan from the brunette. When Regina tangled her hands in Emma’s princess curls and ran her tongue over the blonde’s soft pink lips, Emma was helpless to stop herself. She granted Regina access to her mouth and groaned into the brunette’s when a skillful tongue tangled with her own. Before she could get lost in everything Regina, Emma quickly pulled back and turned away.

“Emma? Are you okay?” Regina asked worriedly.

Emma hunched over and stayed with her back turned to the brunette “uh- yeah, yes. I’m good. Uh-hu”

Regina raised a brow, thinking she knew what was wrong “can you turn around please?”

Emma scoffed “um- I think I’ll just head inside for a little while. I gotta um- use the bathroom.” She knew it was a lame excuse, but she was currently panicking and just needed to get away from Regina as quickly as possible. 

Regina spoke as the blonde was walking away “Emma, I know the truth” Regina shut her eyes. She didn’t mean to say it, she wanted Emma to tell her on her own time. But it just slipped out.

Emma froze, she turned her head to look at Regina “the truth? What are you-”

Regina cut her off “I swear I didn’t mean to!” she raised her hands as if speaking to a scared puppy, which is exactly what Emma looked like at the moment “I just- I passed by the guestroom this morning and you were laying on your back and at some point in the night you had taken your pants off” she took a breath “I swear I didn’t mean to see anything. But I did. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier. I wanted you to be comfortable enough to tell me on your own”

Emma kept her eyes on the ground. Regina knows. She thinks I’m a freak. She’s going to kick me out and ignore me forever. She hates me. She- wait. She knew since this morning; and she still made me breakfast, she still talked to me like a friend, she still invited me over for a swim. She still kissed me!

Slowly, Emma lifted her gaze until she locked eyes with worried brown orbs. She kept her hands in front of her lap, even though she had gone limp by now. “why?”

“why what?”

“why didn’t you tell me to leave? Why did you kiss me? Don’t I freak you out?” Emma’s voice wavered at the last question and her eyes watered slightly.

Regina’s eyes softened at the sight “Emma darling, I just told you I’m interested in you.” She took a few steps closer “I told you who you are to me: a strong, sexy, beautiful woman; I don’t care what’s in your pants” When she stood in front of Emma, she placed a tender hand on the taller woman’s cheek and smiled. “I understand why you hid from me, but there was no need, darling.”

Emma raised a brow “well I couldn’t exactly blurt out ‘hi, I’m Emma, I have a dick’. And I’ve only known you for three days. I have friends that I’ve known since childhood and they don’t even know my secret.”

“okay, fair enough. But now that you know that I know, I also want you to know that this doesn’t change my feelings for you.”

“feelings?”

Regina nodded “yes darling, feelings. Feelings of attraction, of caring, of arousal….” she looked into Emma’s eyes as she said this. Sure that she had calmed the younger woman down, Regina placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her in. Emma closed her eyes as Regina once again presses their lips together. Emma kisses her back but pulls back her hips, afraid that Regina might think differently when she actually feels it. Regina, noticing what Emma is doing, drags her hands down Emma’s back and pulls the younger woman’s hips into her own. She feels Emma harden slightly and moans into the kiss.

Regina pulled back from the kiss but stayed pressed against the blonde “I know you’re hesitant Emma, but let me tell you this: when I saw you this morning it was all I could do to stop myself from jumping you. I wanted to touch you so badly, to feel you in my hands, to wake you up with my mouth.”

Emma had her eyes closed and she bit her lip at Regina’s words; she could feel she was fully erect now and leaking pre-cum. Regina smirked and continued “I wanted to touch myself in the shower, but I held off.” The hand that she had on Emma’s neck slowly descended. “I needed the relief so badly, I still do” her hand pressed against Emma’s dick and she playfully squeezed. Emma jerked impressively, her face red and breathing labored. Regina played with the waistband of Emma’s shorts. “can I see you Emma?”

Emma, unable to form words, just nodded. Regina smiled “lets go inside darling. I want to enjoy you”

***

Regina pulled Emma into the living room and pushed her onto the same couch that sat on last night. The brunette straddled the younger woman’s legs and wrapped her arms around her neck “is this okay?”

The blonde swallowed loudly “fuck. So okay. Perfect”

Regina kissed Emma with everything she had. Not giving the blonde time to adjust, she pushed her tongue into Emma’s mouth. Emma moaned into the kiss; she nibbled on Regina’s bottom lip playfully and sucked her tongue on every stroke. Regina grabbed Emma’s hands and placed them on her thighs. Emma, haven forgotten that Regina was in a bikini, tensed when she felt her hands touch bare skin. Regina felt it and reassured her “it’s okay Emma, touch me”

Emma, getting the all clear, ran her hands up and down smooth caramel thighs. On the fourth pass, she moved her hands higher and grabbed Regina’s ass. Regina, not having expected the move, moaned into Emma’s mouth and subtly rocked her hips. With the small movement, Regina felt the hard bulge on Emma’s lap. Not being able to resist herself any longer, the older woman quickly pecked Emma’s neck then started moving down. She removed the skin-tight swimming tee and groaned at the sight of Emma’s torso and breasts. She raked her nails down Emma’s abs “fuck, Emma. Your body was sculpted by the gods themselves.” She leaned down and kissed Emma’s breast, then slowly, almost teasingly, she ran her tongue over the nipple.

Emma’s head fell back and she took deep breaths, focusing on holding everything in before she comes too quickly and embarrasses herself. Regina sucked Emma’s nipple roughly. She pinched it between her teeth and flicked it rapidly with the tip of her tongue. The entire time her hand is playing with the other one. Switching, she laves the other one with her mouth as she continues playing with the first one with her hand. Knowing that poor Emma must be close, she kept moving lower. Her pupils dilated at the sight of Emma’s abs. “I’ve been waning to do this since I first saw these” before Emma could ask what she was referring to, she felt Regina run her tongue from the bottom of her six pack al the way back up to between her breast. Emma was digging her own nails into the side of her leg trying to calm herself. Regina took long minutes worshiping the body before her. She licked, sucked and kissed to her heart’s content; going as far as leaving faint marks all over Emma’s torso.

Emma whined pleadingly “Regina, I-I can’t-. please”

Regina took mercy on the younger woman and finally got down on her knees in front of her. With one last look into pleading green orbs, Regina hooked her fingers into Emma’s shorts and pulled them down her legs and off. Regina gasped. Time stood still. For what felt like hours to Emma, which in fact were mere seconds, Regina sat perfectly still, eyes trained on the raging erection in front of her. Finally snapping out of it, Regina let her shock be known “Holy crap, Emma. It’s the size of my fucking forearm.” Regina brought up her arm as if to prove her point.

Emma faltered “is that bad? Do you not want to- I mean, do you want to stop?”

Regina shook her head “of course not, I just didn’t expect it to be this…. majestic? I guess”

“I thought you had already seen it this morning?”

“well, I saw a tent in your boy shorts.” Emma blushed a this, but Regina didn’t falter “but seeing it like this, in all it’s glory. Every vein popping out, the red tip, that slight curve that’s going to hit the spot just right….”

“oh fuck, Regina”

“fuck indeed, darling”

Regina reached out to grab it, Emma held her breath and shuddered when she felt the soft, warm hand wrap around her base. Emma heard her whisper absentmindedly “so hard for me”. Not even blinking, Regina slowly stroked and smirked mischievously when more pre-cum leaked out. She twisted her hand on the blunt head and coated her hand in the lubricant which made it easier to stroke.

“Regina, I’m not gonna last much longer”

Regina felt Emma get even harder and was amazed that she even felt it throb in her hand. “yes, come for me, Emma”

Regina’s voice was even lower than normal and had a slight rasp to it. Emma couldn’t hold back; with one final moan and a thrust of her hips she came. Load after load of white, hot cum spilled out of her. It fell onto her abs and some ran down Regina’s hand, Emma was about to apologize for the mess, but Regina once again left her speechless when she bent forward to lick the cum off Emma’s abs and her own hand. Emma just watched in awe as Regina swallowed down her release.

Emma’s dick hardened again at the sight. Regina chuckled “well, someone has good stamina”

“yeah, I work out a lot”

“I can tell. Good thing too, because I have plans for you and your not so little friend here.”

“Okay, but- um, can I return the favor first?”

“you don’t have to-”

“I want to” Emma cut her off. She noticed Regina liked dirty talk, so she tried it out “I want to eat your pussy, Regina; to make you come in my mouth”

Regina stood and smirked down at the blonde; she raised a challenging brow “then by all means Ms. Swan.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut and some development in their relationship. Characters don't belong to me. Don't forget to comment. Enjoy :D

The roles had reversed, Regina was now lying on her back on the couch as Emma hovered over her. She was kissing Regina’s neck, trying her hardest not to leave any marks on the tanned skin there. When Emma sucked behind Regina’s ear, the older woman moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist. When she pulled the blonde down, she felt Emma’s erection on her inner thigh. “please-” the blonde heard the urgency in that one word and started moving down. She kissed Regina’s collarbones and leaned back to pull at the strings of her bikini top. Once the ties were undone, Emma threw the scrap of material to the side and groaned. She tried to go slow and tease as Regina had done to her, but as soon as those dusky brown nipples came into view, she dove in. She pressed the two mounds together and ran her tongue over the puckered flesh.

Regina tangled her hands into Emma’s hair to keep her in place. She loved Emma’s intensity, as if she couldn’t get enough of Regina’s tits in her mouth. “bite them” Regina’s voice cracked and she moaned loudly, but Emma picked up the command and immediately started nibbling on the right nipple. She pressed down a little harder with her teeth and Regina moaned louder, she switched to the left nipple and roughly sucked it into her mouth. After a few minutes of this, Emma felt Regina’s hands pushing her head down, taking the hint, she moved further. She kissed her way down a toned abdomen and chuckled when Regina shuddered at Emma slipping her tongue into her belly-button.

Leaning back Emma looked up to see Regina, head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure. She moved to sit comfortably in-between the brunette’s legs. Pressing her face against Regina’s pussy, Emma could smell the arousal. Instead of moving the panties away, Emma ran her tongue over the thin cloth. Regina sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. “take it off Emma, I need you”. Emma took off Regina’s panties; before she discarded them, she brought them up to her face. Regina could see the crotch was glistening with her wetness. Her breath hitched as Emma pressed the underwear to her face and inhaled deeply. “so fucking good, Regina” she smirked as she leaned back down “but I bet it’s better from the main source.”

Emma rubbed her nose over the neatly trimmed patch of hair and softly parted wet folds with her tongue. She pressed her face in deep, wanting to get as much as Regina’s essence into her mouth. She parted her folds with her thumbs and ran her tongue from her opening up to the hard little clit peeking out. Regina was moaning out praises from the first swipe.

“ohhh shit Emma! Yes! Yes. Fuck yesss!” She reached down to grab a handful of Emma’s hair and pulled to ground herself. She gasped when Emma latched onto her clit and _sucked_.

“you’re so sweet Regina”

The older woman groaned at Emma’s muffled words “more”

Emma pushed Regina’s legs further apart and then brought a hand up. While she stuck her tongue deep inside Regina’s pussy, her thumb drew circles around her clit. When she noticed Regina’s legs started to shake, Emma lined two fingers up with her opening and plunged in while her tongue takes up stimulating her clit. Regina couldn’t control her sounds, almost screaming out the blonde’s name. Her hips kept thrusting up into Emma’s mouth and by the feel of the vibrations of Emma humming into her, Regina knew she liked it. She passed her hand all over her own body, scratching up her torso, pulling her own hair, they finally settled on pinching her own nipples.

Emma was enjoying herself immensely; she loved Regina’s taste. A steady mixture of sweet, tangy and something purely Regina. Her mind was racing, her heart was about to burst and her senses were on overdrive. She took her time learning the older woman, what made her moan and gasp, what made her scream and curse. Emma loved how responsive Regina was, the way she asked for what she wanted and demanded nothing less than absolute pleasure, which Emma was all too willing to give.

Regina threw a leg over the back of the couch and opened herself up further for the blonde’s exploration and enjoyment. Emma ate her pussy like a ravenous animal, but still held the precision of a nimble tongue. The younger woman curled her fingers and Regina saw stars, she was rambling, having lost her train of thought but not being able to stop herself. “oh please, please Emma, don’t fucking stop. Make me come Emma, I want to come for you. All for you. Yes! Suck it just like that!”

Emma could feel Regina tightening around her fingers and figured she was close, Regina confirmed this by whining out “I’m there, Emma. Oh god, I’m right fucking there.” Two more thrusts of her fingers, one more swipe of her tongue, Regina coated her in her release. Emma pulled out her fingers and placed her mouth over Regina’s opening, swallowing down everything Regina had to give her, making good on her promise of having the brunette come in her mouth.

Regina felt shock waves all over her body, she was weightless, as if floating on a cloud. She slowly came down from her high. She breathed deeply and lazily opened her eyes; she looked down to see Emma running her tongue over her pussy, cleaning up the mess she had made. After the last swipe, Emma licked her lips and smiled at the older woman.

“was that okay?”

Regina scoffed “okay? Emma I can’t feel my legs”

Emma’s grin could outshine the sun “I’m glad you liked it. I’ve never done that before”

Regina was genuinely surprised at this “this was your first time going down on a woman?”

Emma nodded “the first of many I hope” she smirked at the brunette.

“of course, darling. But first, I say we take care of that” she cast her eyes down to Emma’s cock.

Emma followed her gaze “oh, yeah it is starting to hurt a little.” Shifting closer to Regina she paused, “um- do you have any condoms?”

Regina waved her hand as if dismissing the thought “not something we need to concern ourselves with dear, I’m on the pill. I can assure you; I won’t be getting pregnant”

Nodding her understanding, Emma crashed her lips with Regina’s. It was a messy kiss, all tongue and clashing teeth, both women desperate for more. Looking back onto the couch, Emma pulled back “wait, Regina-” she chuckled at Regina’s frustrated huff “I was going to suggest we do this on a bed, more comfortable and more space to work with.” Agreeing with the blonde, Regina led them upstairs into her bedroom.

The second the door closed Emma was on her. Pressing her against the wood and running her hands all over her body. “you’re so fucking beautiful Regina. A true work of art” Regina moaned and grabbed on to Emma’s member, stroking it slowly. “mmm, so good Regina. I can’t wait to be inside you, to feel you squeezing me”

Regina nodded “I want it, Emma. Every last inch; I want to feel it thrusting inside me hard and deep. Fuck you’re so big, it’s gonna tear me apart”

Emma squeezed her tits, pinching her hard nipples, she nuzzled into her neck. “don’t worry baby, I’ll make it good for you”

Regina pushed off the door and across the room. She pushed Emma onto the bed and straddled her. She held Emma’s cock by the base and rubbed it across her pussy, lubricating it with her own juices. “I can’t wait anymore. Take me” she held the tip by her opening and slowly started to sink down.

Emma groaned and held on tightly to Regina’s hips. Looking down, she wasn’t sure she was going to fit inside. Little by little, Regina sank further down; after long minutes she was seated fully on Emma’s lap.

The blonde felt herself twitch “fuck that’s a tight fit. Jesus, Regina you’re so hot. It’s like you’re drowning my cock in your come”

“mhmm, just give me a second, darling. It’s bigger than I expected”

Emma looked concerned “am I hurting you? Do you want me to pull out?”

Regina quickly locked her arms around Emma’s neck and shook her head “no, don’t take it out. It’s tight and you’re stretching me. It hurts but the pleasure over rides the pain.”

Emma frowned slightly “are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pain”

Regina smiled to reassure the blonde “Emma dear, I love feeling you inside me. You’re so long and so fucking thick, it’s hitting spots I didn’t even know I had.” She looked her in the eyes “I want you to ruin me, Ms. Swan”

Regina started a slow rocking motion. Her body had adjusted to the intrusion and now she was ready to ride Emma like a prized stallion. She sped up her motions and added a little bounce, before long, she would pull out to the tip and slam back down, repeatedly impaling herself of Emma’s cock.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and thought about anything but the goddess currently on top of her. She felt Regina tighten with every few thrusts. Emma held on to Regina’s hips and pulled her back down on every downward motion, fucking the brunette even harder. She could feel Regina’s wetness drip out onto her legs, and the thought of being soaked in Regina’s cream only made her lose control. Grabbing on to Regina’s ass, Emma flipped them over. Regina now on her back, stared up at Emma with wide eyes. Emma, not missing a beat, pushed Regina’s legs up and apart and pounded into the older woman for everything she was worth.

Regina scratched her nails down Emma’s back, angry red trials left behind “OHH! Fuckkk. Fuck yes. Emma! Fuck me Emma!” she brought a hand down to rub her clit. “god, I’m gonna fucking come!”

Emma felt Regina’s pussy spasm around her cock, then coat her in wetness. The extra lubrication and the heat were too much, Emma slammed her cock deep inside she shuddering woman and emptied herself. She grunted with every load that left her, growling into Regina’s neck when she was finished. She pulled her softening dick out and watched as her cum leaked out of Regina’s opening, mixed with her own juices. She laid next to the brunette and they both stayed in silence as their breathing returned to normal.

Regina spoke in a daze “you know what Ms. Swan…. I think I’m gonna keep you”

Emma chuckled “that’s cool. I’ll gladly stay”

*******

Regina woke up to something pressing against here back. Taking in her surroundings she realizes that she and Emma must have dozed off. Smirking to herself at remembering why they were so tired, Regina took notice of that dull throb between her legs, damn Emma and her little monster. She feels the poking again… _“speaking of the little monster”_ she thinks to herself. She carefully breaks free of Emma’s embrace on her and turns to see the hard rod standing up at attention, pre-cum already leaking out of the mushroom head.

Going through the various ways she can wake the blonde; she decides to go with the one with the least messy outcome. Crawling down towards Emma, Regina gently takes the cock in her hand and strokes. Emma groans but doesn’t wake. Wondering if it will even fit, Regina just takes the plunge. She starts off by giving small pecks to the head. She can taste the saltiness of Emma’s natural lubricant on her lips. Next, she drags her tongue from the base of the shaft up to where it meets the head. Noticing that Emma’s eyes are fluttering open, Regina places her face over the tip and takes as much as she can into her warm mouth.

“ohh fuck, yes!” Emma moans and grabs a handful of Regina’s hair.

Not willing to stop what she’s doing; Regina simply winks up at Emma and proceeds to flick her tongue over the small hole on the tip of the head. Emma shuts her eyes tight, then she realizes that she has this bombshell sucking her dick and quickly looks down to enjoy the show. Regina takes as much as she can, and the part that she can’t reach, she strokes with her hand and added saliva. Emma feels herself getting close and warns the older woman. Regina doesn’t stop, she strokes faster and sucks harder. With one final push where Emma can feel her cock hit the back of her throat, the blonde explodes. Rope after rope of cum leaves her; when she’s completely spent, she lays back onto the pillows. Regina sits up and takes Emma’s hand. The blonde watches as Regina wraps Emma’s hand around her throat and gently squeezes. Green eyes widen in realization when she feels Regina’s throat constrict _“she wanted me to feel her swallow my cum”_

Emma pulls Regina down and kisses her, “what was that for?”

Regina shrugs as if this was a regular occurrence “I felt like it” she smiles at Emma’s dazed expression “how about we take a quick shower and then I go make us some dinner?”

Emma looked up hopefully “shower? Like- together, with each other? In the shower at the same time?”

Regina raised a brow and smirked “hurry up Ms. Swan. If you’re good, I’ll let you soap me up”

A full belly-laugh escaped Regina as Emma jumped out of the bed and carried her into the en-suit. 

*******

After dinner the two women cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie. Even though her eyes were on the screen, Regina could see Emma had something on her mind. After the third time Emma opened her mouth to speak but didn’t say anything, Regina paused the movie and gave the blonde her full attention.

“okay, out with it”

“what?”

“don’t ‘what’ me. You clearly have something you want to talk about. So, go ahead”

Emma sighed “I don’t know how to ask without sounding like a complete idiot”

“yeah, but you’ll be a cute idiot” Regina smiled reassuringly “just ask, darling”

She took a deep breath “what does this mean? I mean- no wait. I just, I’m asking- What are we now?” Emma groaned in frustration at not being able to articulate her thoughts clearly.

Regina placed a hand on her cheek “I understand what you mean, Emma. To be honest, when I first saw you my first impression was that you’re an attractive woman who I could have some fun with” she paused to gauge Emma’s reaction, “however; after we started talking and got to know each other a little better, I came to realize that you’re more than just a pretty face. You’re an insightful, creative, kind young woman whom I have come to like very much”

“you like me?” Emma’s big doe-y eyes sparkled with hope.

“I do, darling”

“I like you, too. But we’ve only just met, we don’t even know each other. That’s crazy right?”

“it is” Regina agreed with a smile “but it happens. Sometimes people just click. And besides, we have plenty of time to get to know each other better. Spend time together, here in the house and maybe go out and you can show me around this sleepy little town.”

“like dates?” Emma asked excitedly.

“exactly. So, what do you say Ms. Swan? Would you like to date me?”

Emma crashed her lips with Regina’s. The brunette laughed in between kisses “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Emma nodded “that’s a hell yes”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don't belong to me. Don't forget to leave a comment, Enjoy! :D

Later that night Emma was back in her own bedroom; after spending almost an hour giving Regina goodnight kisses. _“why do you need to leave when there’s a perfectly good bed in my room, just upstairs”_ the brunette has insisted. Emma chuckled and explained to Regina that she had to go do some chores at her house and that she would be back tomorrow to finish fixing up the windows anyways.

After she watered the plants, per her mother’s orders, she went about locking all the doors and went up to start her nightly work-out. Push-ups, sit-ups, squats and some weights later, Emma was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Just as she was about to go shower her phone beeped, indicating a new message. She smiled as she read Regina’s words.

**R: My bed doesn’t feel nearly as good without you in it.**

**E: I’m sure your thousand thread count sheets and temperpedic mattress feel fine :P**

**R: I’m not sure, why don’t you come over and check for yourself**

**E: I don’t think you want me anywhere near your fancy sheets right now  
** Emma attached a picture of her sweaty torso*

**R: asdfbxcv**

**E: lol, what?**

**R: sorry I was switching hands to hold my phone; my other hand is now currently resided in my panties.**

Emma read and re-read the message, making sure she was seeing correctly. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have met a woman like Regina.

**R: what’s wrong Emma, pussy got your tongue?**

**E: god, I wish it did right now. Tell me what you’re doing to yourself.**

**R: oh. And what do I get for divulging such information?**

**E: what did you have in mind your majesty?**

**R: your majesty? Ohh, I like that. Well Ms. Swan I’m trying to fantasize about a certain body part of yours to get myself off. Perhaps you could provide a visual aid to help me along?**

Emma knows exactly what Regina is referring to, but decides to tease the older woman. She sends a picture of her bare tits, making sure her nipples are hard.

**R: very nice and much appreciated Ms. Swan, but not exactly the body part I was referring to.**

Emma then sends a picture of her abs flexed.

**R: delicious, but not quite. You’re getting closer though.**

Emma pulls her sweats down, her hard cock springs free. She strokes herself a few times and spreads her pre-cum, making the appendage glisten and throb even more. She holds herself by the base and takes a picture, sending it to Regina.

**R: bingo.**

**R: well to start off, I rubbed my hands all over my body while I wait for you to answer. I was remembering your touch, your kisses, the way you make me feel. After a while, I started to get a little sensitive. I squeezed my breasts and pulled at my nipples, imagining that it was your mouth biting down on them. While my left hand continues to kneed my breast, my right hand started trailing down my torso. I wanted to hold off a little longer, to make myself wait for it, but it’s so hard when I have you on my mind Emma. I slipped my hand into my panties and gasped at how wet I was. How wet YOU made me.**

Emma started stroking herself harder, adding a twist to her hand the way Regina did. Her face was red and her breathing labored.

**R: when I saw your pictures, those pillowy tits and god, those _fucking_ abs, I started to push two fingers in, just the tips. When I saw your cock, I pushed my fingers in so hard and deep I ** **couldn’t stop the scream that escaped me, Emma. I wanted to make myself feel what you made me feel. Stretching me open, reaching so deep inside me, but my fingers weren’t enough.**

Emma held her breath. She didn’t mean-

**R: my vibrator was though.**

**E: I’m close Regina.**

**R: me too Emma. I want to see you.**

Emma flipped to video and recorded her hand moving up and down her shaft. Pre-cum flew from the tip, the veins bulged. Emma grunted loudly “ohhh fuck, Regina!!” she slowed her hand but kept pumping herself, draining herself completely. When she was done, she moaned one last time and sent the video. She sat and waited for Regina to answer, after a few minutes she assumed the brunette had fallen asleep, then she got another message. A video. Regina’s hand thrusting a large purple vibrator in and out of herself. Emma could hear her strained voice in the background “yes Emma, ah! Oh fuck, yes!” then a flood of wetness coated the toy. The video was fifteen seconds long but to Emma it felt like hours. She got another message.

 **R: goodnight, darling.** 😉

**E: Sweet dreams, your majesty. Xoxo**

*******

Emma finished hammering in the last of the nails, she stood back and admired her handy work; the window looks good as new. She walked down to find Regina making a pitcher of lemonade.

“okay Ms. Mills, windows are done. Your house is officially restored.”

“my hero” she handed Emma a glass of the cool drink.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, but them Emma started to fidget.

“So, uhm. I was wondering if, maybe, if you want to. We could go for a walk and I could show you around town” she scratched the back of her neck and avoided eye contact with the brunette.

“that sounds like a wonderful idea, just let me freshen up and we can go”.

*******

Walking down the main road, Emma looked amused at how Regina took in the town with child-like wonder.

“it’s just so quiet. No cars speeding by, no yelling angry drivers, and look at all the trees! Not sky scrapers or old eyesores, but actual, green, living trees”

Emma smiled “yeah, it does have a certain little charm to it. Maybe sometime I could take you through a stroll in the woods, there’s a hidden path that I hike through every now and then and the views are just breathtaking.”

Before Regina could answer, a voice interrupted them “Swan!”

Turning to look behind them, Emma groaned when she saw who it was “oh great”

Regina heard this but didn’t comment. A dark-haired man with sparkling blue eyes smiled at them “you been hiding from me love? I haven’t seen you in days”

“Hi, Killian. I’ve been busy helping out my new neighbor” she turned to Regina.

The older woman held out her hand “Regina Mills, nice to meet you”

Killian gave a dazzling smile and accepted the offered hand “Killian Jones, charmed. Well, I can certainly see why Emma chooses to be in your graces” he eyes Regina up and down.

Emma rolls her eyes and clears her throat “so is there something you want? Because she and I are kinda busy”

“just missed seeing you around, love.” Regina heard the fondness in his voice and suddenly it dawned on her.

Her tone is cold and assertive when she spoke “yes well, you’ve seen her. Now if you’ll excuse us, Emma’s with me now an we have a lot to do. Good day Mr. Jones”

Killian didn’t lose the double meaning at ‘Emma’s with me now’ he cast his eyes down “uhm, right. Well, goodbye” he awkwardly staggered away.

Regina made sure he was out of sight before turning back to look at the blonde. Emma’s eyes were already on her, cheeky smile on her face. “what?”

Emma smiled even more “’Emma’s with me now?”’ watch out Regina, you got a little green there”

Regina scoffed “oh please. I am NOT jealous!” she crossed her arms across her chest. “what’s there to even be jealous about, the man wears leather pants and eyeliner for christ sake! Two things which undoubtedly look better on me!” 

“well, I can vouch for the eyeliner but I’ve yet to see you in leather pants”

“really Ms. Swan, I would think you prefer when I’m not wearing any pants at all.” She started walking again, leaving a blushing Emma behind.

Emma ran to catch up “yeah well, you don’t need to worry about him. He’s not really my type.”

“hmmm, older brunettes with sparkling eyes, charming smiles, deep sultry voices and taste for black clothing aren’t you’re type?”

“honestly, I prefer brown yes over blue.” She winked at the older woman “and Killian is like wayyy older. Old enough to be my father kinda older. You’re not that much older than me- right?”

“smooth, Swan. asking without really asking. To answer your stated question, I am seven years older than you”

“26”

“gold star for you, math wiz” she teased.

The two women continued walking through the streets of the town, lost in their own little world. In each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one night because why not.

They were in the kitchen, working on dinner. Emma chopping up veggies and Regina stirring the sauce for the pasta. The blonde noticed Regina was lost in thought.

“you know how when I have a question and I don’t know how to word it, so you tell me to just ask?” Regina nods “well that goes both ways. I can see something is on your mind, Regina”

“I just-” she hesitated “I don’t want to offend you”

“is it about my…” she let her sentence trail off. Regina wrung her hands and nodded “I understand your curiosity, honestly I’m surprised you hadn’t asked sooner. Ask away, I won’t be upset” Emma smiled reassuringly.

Regina took a deep breath “okay. Um- are you transitioning in any way or?”

“No. When I was born, they thought I was a boy, but as I grew older and noticed some things, they realized that I was actually a girl; just born with the wrong parts. Later on, I had the option to have it removed, but at that point I had learnt to just live with it. I’m comfortable with myself”

“okay. So, you don’t want me to refer to you any differently. Female Emma is fine?”

Emma chuckled at the innocent question “female Emma is fine”

“and all the… plumbing works” she stated awkwardly “because I remember you asking for a condom, I just want to be clear”

“Yes, actually, last I checked I had a very healthy sperm count. Pregnancy is a very real possibility for me”

“okay. One more question.”

“shoot”

“I know we’re just starting off but, when your parents return, how will this- what we have- work?”

Emma walked over to the brunette and placed her hands on her curvy hips “well, if you let me; I’d tell them that I started seeing this amazing, smart, beautiful woman, who I am crazy about. Is that okay?”

Regina’s eyes sparkled “you won’t hide? Will they accept what we’re doing?”

“are you kidding me? My dad will probably high-five me and give me a beer for getting a woman like you. And my mom already likes you”

“she only met me once” Regina said incredulously.

“and she said you were lovely! That’s very high praise coming from her. She talks bad about all the other neighbors.” 

“and the age difference?”

“seven years isn’t that big of an age gap. And if they don’t like it well that’s their problem, I like you Regina and I’m sure my parents will be happy for us”

Regina smiled and kissed the taller woman. Emma broke the kiss when she smelled smoke “oh shit, the sauce!”

Regina’s eyes widened “Emma Swan, never in my life have I ever messed up a dish! What have you done to me?!”

Emma tasted the sauce “messed up? Speak for yourself, this is delicious. Smokey flavor” she smiled cheekily.

*******

Emma burrowed into the couch cushions and rubbed her stomach. “ugh, I’m so full” she groaned in a pained voice “you just sat there and watched as I went in for a third helping, why didn’t you stop me?”

“well, you fill me up pretty good, it’s only fair I return the favor”

Emma was taking a deep breath when Regina said this, so in true Emma fashion she started choking on dry air. Regina patted her on the back, and after making sure the blonde could breathe again, she smirked.

“first by food coma, then by sexiness overdose; that’s already two attempts on my life.”

“I love how flustered you get when I say things like that. I would think that a stud like you is used to hearing all sorts of things.”

“how so?”

“oh please. When we walked around town, I saw how people looked at you, men and women alike. I’m surprised no one jumped you in broad daylight.”

“well, men look at me like that because they don’t know I have a dick that’s probably bigger than theirs-”

“definitely bigger than theirs” Regina interrupted

Emma chuckled “and I’ve never trusted any woman enough to tell them my secret so even if they look at me; they’re not really seeing ME. I’ve only ever slept with one other girl before you and what she and I did was pretty vanilla. No dirty talk, nothing too rough, not various positions. Just missionary in a dark room.” Emma didn’t say it with any bad intentions or to bash her previous lover; she just wanted Regina to know she was new to what the brunette was more experienced with.

“will you tell me about her?”

Emma wasn’t expecting that, but she realized she should get used to having Regina surprising her “her name was Lily Page. She and I were close friends. I actually didn’t tell her about it, one night when I was like 16, she walked in on me while I was getting out of the shower, she was a year older than me. I expected her to freak or end our friendship, but she just carried on as if nothing.” Regina could see in the blonde’s eyes how much that meant to her “about a month later she kissed me and things just kind of progressed from there. We never dated or anything, just- friends with benefits kinda thing I guess”

 **“** did you want it to be more than that?”

“I loved Lily; she was a good friend. But no. I didn’t want to be her girlfriend or push for more. It doesn’t matter anyways. A year later her mom and her moved away. She didn’t even say goodbye”

Regina watched the blonde for a while. She saw conflicting emotions flash through her eyes, nostalgia, caring, sadness; Emma turned to look back at her and then the only emotion she saw in the sea of green was love. Regina returned the look.

“what about you?” Emma broke their gaze “who was your first?”

Regina winced “oh god. Well imagine this: at the age of 16 I was head cheerleader” Emma burst out laughing at that “hey! Shhh, listen. I was head cheerleader, top of my class, HBIC, don’t talk to me or I’ll rip your heart out type of student. So, I had the cliché jock boyfriend to complete the image, Robin Locksley. So, Robin and I had been dating for about two months when I finally decided to sleep with him. I arranged the ‘perfect night’ rose pedals, candles, music; the whole nine yards. When the moment finally comes; so, does he”

“oh, that poor guy!” Emma’s laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

“there’s more. After he cleaned himself up, he begged me for another chance. He didn’t have as much stamina so we just sat there for thirty minutes waiting to see if he could get it up again. When he was finally ready, he gets into place and asks “where does it go?”. Now I sure as hell wasn’t leaving that up to him so I guided him in correctly. When he started thrusting, he had this scrunched up look on his face, I thought he was about to crap himself. Then, an entire minute and a half later he finishes. He rolls over, laughs and then proceeds to pass out. And I was just lying there thinking _“what the fuck just happened?””_

Emma was trying to catch her breath, she held a hand over her stomach “oh my god, Regina. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh but seriously, oh my god”

“and I guess I could forgive him but when I went to school the next day, I overheard him telling all his friends how he spent the entire night ‘rocking my world’. I broke up with him a week later.”

“I’m sorry you put in so much effort just to have things end so badly.”

“it’s okay. I had way better sex afterwards. And I’m currently having the best so that more than makes up for it”

Emma blushed “really?”

Regina nodded and smiled “oh yeah. And we’re just getting started” she kissed the blonde.

“there is something I’m curious about”

“what’s that?”

“you had boyfriends but you are attracted to me and I’m a woman, but I have a penis. So, are you gay now or bisexual?”

“if I had to label it, I would say bisexual. But as I told you before, I don’t really care what’s in your pants. I like you for you, not what you do or don’t have”

“okay. I would say I’m a lesbian. The thought of being with a man makes me kinda nauseous. And it’s not even the fact that I already have a dick to work with. It’s just the hairy chest and man-musk that puts me off.”

Regina laughed at Emma’s pinched nose and tongue sticking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment. enjoy! :D

The next morning at 4am, Regina was racing around her room complaining to herself about having to be up at such an ungodly hour. “Emma and her damn puppy eyes that I can’t say no to” she huffs as she puts her coat on and slips out the door. The blonde walks out of her own home donning jeans and a red leather jacket, picnic basket in hand. “Ms. Swan that jacket is atrocious”

Emma scoffs “well, good morning to you too, your majesty”

“I’m sorry, darling, but why do we have to do this before the sun is even up?”

“you’ll see when we get there. Come on”

They walked for about fifteen minutes when Emma turns to lead them into the woods. “oh my god” Regina says in a low voice “you really are a psychopath who’s out to kill me”

Emma laughs “please, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you were asleep”

“well at least I would have died in my warm bed instead of out here freezing my ass off” 

“Regina, your ass is the epitome off hot, I don’t think it’s possible for it to freeze”

Regina narrows her eyes at the younger woman “touché”

Walking out further, Regina is looking down trying to see where she can take her next step when she suddenly crashes into Emma. “ow, fuck. Why’d you stop?”

“We’re here”

“here? There’s nothing here, it’s dark and I can’t see anything”

“yeah, now we sit and wait” Emma opens the basket and pulls out a blanket. Stretching it over the dirt, she sits and pats the space next to her indicating for Regina to sit. The brunette sighs but relents.

“what are we waiting for exactly?”

“it’s a surprise. Don’t worry, it’s worth it” after a pause, she added more quietly “I’ve never brought anyone else up here before”

Regina smiled at the blonde, even though she knew Emma couldn’t see her. “I’m honored, Emma”

“okay, here it comes. Look”

Regina didn’t have to ask where to look. Out in the distance the first rays of the sun started to make their appearance. With some light, she was now able to see that they were seated on the edge of a small cliff. The land below stretched out in front of them was a field that went on for miles, a clear lake could be seen sparkling in the distance. Regina gasped and her eyes watered when she saw what was taking place right before her very eyes. Millions of flowers started blooming in the sunlight; the once green field now bursting with color. Birds could be heard singing, butterflies bouncing from flower to flower. Out over the lake a faint rainbow could be seen. It was like a scene from a movie, a eutopia. This was too perfect; it couldn’t be real.

Emma’s voice broke Regina out of her thoughts “I had the same reaction when I first saw it”

Regina turned to the blonde and wiped the tears from her eyes “Emma, I have never in all my years seen something so beautiful. All the places I’ve visited in my travels can’t compare to this. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Regina hugs Emma, the younger woman squeezes her in return. Feeling all the emotions running through her, Regina kisses Emma passionately. The blonde easily catches up and returns the kiss with equal intensity. Rubbing her nose with Emma’s, Regina starts pulling at her red leather jacket. Emma quickly removes the garment and removes Regina’s coat as well. No words are said, just eyes sharing looks, lips sharing kisses and hearts sharing love.

Emma was naked on her back on the blanket, running her hands over Regina’s bare body; Regina sits up, facing the beautiful scene. She locks eyes with the blonde as she slowly sinks down onto her hardness, once again a tear escapes her. She slowly starts to move, enjoying all the different emotions and sensations coursing through her veins. Emma places her hands on the brunette’s hips, not guiding or moving, just wanting to hold the older woman. She let Regina go at her own pace, seeing an array of emotions flash in her eyes. Lazily rocking back and forth, Regina pulls Emma up to a sitting position so she can kiss the blonde as she rides her. She wraps her hands around Emma’s neck and adds a slight bounce to her movements. She speeds up and moans softly into Emma’s ear. “I’m close, Emma”

Emma grunts in response, she can feel Regina tightening around her “together?”

Regina nods “together” she kisses Emma and moans into her mouth when she feels the blonde come inside her. It was the feeling of being filled that pushes Regina over the edge as well. They sat there for long moments, kissing languidly, enjoying the afterglow.

Emma wraps her red jacket over Regina when she feels the woman shiver on top of her. “I packed some coffee in the basket if you want to warm up?”

“In a bit. Just let me enjoy this a little longer”

Regina places her head on the blonde’s shoulder and nuzzles into her neck. Emma kisses her temple and rubs a hand on her back. “take all the time you need, baby. I’m right here for you”

*******

After they finished up the delicious breakfast that Emma had packed for them, Regina sat on the edge of the cliff, letting her feet dangle over. The sun had started to beat down so both women discarded their coats.

“have you ever gone down there?”

Emma turned to where Regina was pointing “the lake? Yeah, a few times. The water is crystal clear so it looks shallow, but it’s actually pretty deep.”

“would you like to go for a dip?”

“in a lake? Don’t you have a pool?” Emma asked confused.

“yes, but my pool doesn’t compare to this beauty. Come on, it’s hot and the cool water will feel amazing” she could see Emma was thinking about it “plus, we didn’t bring our bathing suits, so we’ll just have to jump in naked”

That did it “okay, you convinced me, lets go.” She picked up their belongings and walked “hurry up!” Regina laughed at the blonde’s sudden urgency.

Emma quickly undressed and waited as Regina leisurely removed her clothing for the second time that day. Emma was limp when Regina started undressing, but now that the brunette stood there completely naked, Emma’s cock was hard and pointing towards the sky. Regina raised a brow at her.

“what? It’s not my fault; you do things to me, woman”

Regina hums and walks over to Emma. She grab’s her shaft and gives a soft stroke “well I can’t say you are the only one who is…affected” with that she saunters over to the lake and dives in.

Emma stands there for a few seconds, breathing heavily _“she’s going to be the death of me”_ she dives in behind Regina; the cool water helps soften her member.

They swam around for a couple of hours, just enjoying the water and each other’s company. It was in the middle of an all-out splashing war that Emma’s stomach grumbled loudly. The younger woman bushed and smiled sheepishly “guess it’s time for lunch”. They quickly re-dressed and headed back into town, they decided to go out for lunch today. After quick showers in their respective homes, they went back into town and towards an adorable little diner. Regina read the sign out front “ **Welcome to Granny’s Diner** ”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this chapter. Ruby is always a favorite. let me know if you want to see more of her in future chapters. Enjoy! :D

The little bell above the door rang out, announcing the arrival of more customers. The bored waitress sighed and lifted her gaze from her phone. She immediately perked up when she saw a flash of yellow come into view. She quickly snatched a menu and practically skipped over to where Emma sat.

“oh my god, Swan where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how bored I’ve been here all by myself? Well, not completely bored, Leroy got drunk the other day and threatened to flash us again, Granny pulled out her crossbow and almost shot his finger off” she let out all in one breath.

“Ruby. Ruby! ...RUBY!” Emma shook the woman to get her attention.

When she stopped talking, she slowly turned her head over to the other side of the booth and saw an older woman looking at her like she had three heads. Ruby, being the spitfire that she is, leaned over the shorter brunette and offered a hand “Hi, Ruby Lucas. You’re hot”

Regina hesitated before taking her hand and stiffly shaking it “Regina Mills, you’re forward”

Emma chuckled awkwardly “Regina, Ruby is a close friend of mine. Ruby, Regina is my…neighbor”

“Hello neighbor. I haven’t seen you around here before, you just move in?”

Regina nodded politely “just a few days ago, actually. Emma’s been showing me around town”

“well, you know what they say, two guides are better than one”

“no one says that” Emma spoke up.

“shh. Anyways. I know all the best clubs in town if you ever wanna have a fun night out”

Emma interrupted once again “there is one club in town. And it’s not a club, it’s a bar. And it’s not fun, Leroy is always flashing everyone”

“Geez, Emma. Way to sell our town short” Ruby glared at the blonde and walked away.

Regina watched her leave then turned back “she didn’t take our order”

“Just wait. Three…two…one….”

Ruby came back “I didn’t take your orders.” She handed each woman a menu. After writing down what they would like, she walked back to the counter.

“so that was Ruby” Emma smiled sheepishly

“she’s um…. eccentric”

“she’s batshit crazy is what she is”

A rolled-up napkin hit Emma in the face and Ruby’s voice rang out “I heard that Swan!”

“well, it’s true!” Emma shot back 

Regina chuckled “you two have an interesting dynamic”

Ruby answered before Emma could “yeah, well we’ve been friends since we were like 4 years old; we got used to each other’s weirdness.”

Emma scoffed “you mean I learnt to deal with YOUR weirdness”

“potato, tomato.” Ruby waved a hand, dismissing the blonde. She turned back to Regina “listen, Emma’s an old fart and doesn’t know how to have fun. So, it’s up to me to take you ladies out for the best night of your lives.”

Emma lifted a brow “first of all, you’re older than me. Second of all, your idea of the ‘best night of our lives’ is just getting wasted, dancing badly and making horrible decisions”

“exactly” Ruby said in a ‘duh’ tone. “Regina, you look like you have a secret wild-side; you want to go out for drinks, right?” she asked with a wolfish grin.

“aren’t you two a little too young to be allowed in a bar?”

“I’m friends with the bartender and the security guys. They never check ID.”

Regina looked at the blonde and winced “well, it has been a while since I’ve had a night out”

Ruby raised her arms in victory “then it’s settled. I’ll pick you guys up tonight at 9. Wear something sexy!”

*******

Emma checked her makeup in the mirror for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes. She sprayed some perfume on herself and fluffed out her hair. Wearing a sea-green button-down blouse that made her eyes pop, and skin tight jeans (with her special underwear to hide her package) Emma felt confident and ready to take on the night. She knew she wouldn’t drink as much as Ruby will want her to; not wanting to make an ass out of herself in front of Regina, again. She heard a knock on the door and quickly ran down to answer.

Opening the door, Emma was about to greet the woman but suddenly her mouth was dry and her mind went blank. Standing on her door step was Regina, wearing a black dress that was basically painted on her body. The strapless garment ended midthigh with a split going up the right leg and it accentuated all her assets perfectly. Her blood red heels matched her lipstick and her smokey makeup made Emma lose whatever last few breaths of air she had in her lungs.

“I take it you approve?” Regina teased

“I- uhm. You look- this is-. Um”

“darling, stop before you hurt yourself” Regina let herself in and went to sit in the living room.

Emma followed suit “Ruby should be here soon.”

“I don’t mind waiting. And may I say Ms. Swan you look absolutely gorgeous; you clean up well”

“me? Look at you! I’m gonna have to beat people off you with a stick!”

Regina’s smile widened “my savior. People can risk their lives trying to get through you and your stick, but I’m afraid that won’t do any good, seeing as how my attention will be on you all night”

Emma leaned in but Regina put a hand on her chest before she could connect their lips “don’t even think about it. My lipstick will smudge”

Emma frowned. Both women jumped when the door suddenly burst open and a yelling Ruby rushed in “lets go ladies! We’re losing moonlight” she stepped into the room and took in their outfits “Regina, I mean it; marry me” Regina laughed but Ruby didn’t let up “think of how beautiful our babies would be!” Emma lightly nudged Ruby as the three women made their way out to Ruby’s car.

*******

“The Rabbit Hole?” Regina asked, a bit apprehensive.

“don’t let Emma’s sour review put you off, there’s music, cold drinks and music! Plus, the bartender gives me free shots”

They walked in and could feel the floors vibrate with the beat of the music. Patrons were scattered around the place, some dancing, others trying their best just to stay upright, but one thing’s for sure; everyone looked like they were having a hell of a time. Ruby led them over to a booth and scurried off to get some drinks.

Emma voice cut through the loud music “so, what do you think?”

“I think this table is very sticky” Regina said with a slight grimace “but other than that, this actually looks like it might be fun”

Ruby slammed a tequila bottle on the table, along with three shot glasses and a small pile of lime wedges on a plate with some salt on the side. Emma knew her plan on not getting too drunk tonight just flew out the window. Ruby grinned at their stunned expressions “drink up, ladies. Time to lose some inhibitions”

Three shots in each, Emma stood and went to retrieve a beer for herself and Ruby “what would you like to drink?” she asked Regina, somewhat having to yell over the music.

“beer’s fine, I don’t want to be mixing anything too strong with the tequila”

Nodding her understanding, Emma went to retrieve their drinks. A softer tempo of music started to play. “so how are you enjoying Storybrooke?” Ruby asked, leaning on an elbow over the table.

“I haven’t been out much, but from what Emma has shown me, it’s a beautiful town. I think I made the right choice in coming here”

“yeah, this place does have a certain little charm to it” Ruby said with a half-smile, repeating Emma’s words from earlier in the week.

“it certainly does”

“so, you and Emma seem pretty close already”

“she’s been helping me since my first day here. I’m very lucky to have met her”

Ruby nodded “yeah, she’s pretty special. Beautiful too, don’t you think?”

Regina raised a brow “um- yes. Ms. Swan is quite attractive”

“ok this is going nowhere. Look, I know you two have something going on”

Regina chuckled nervously and was about to deny it, but Ruby’s somber expression had her deflating “how’d you figure it out?”

Ruby scoffed “oh please, you two basically eye fuck every time you’re around each other. From the moment we walked in here, three men and two women haven’t taken their eyes off you but you didn’t even notice because you’re too busy getting lost in that blonde goof”

Ruby could see Regina was nervous, she eased the older woman’s worries “I may not know you, Regina. But I know that look. It’s the same look Emma’s mom gives her dad and those two are nicknamed ‘ _Snow White and Prince Charming_ ’. Emma’s my best friend, and I care about her a lot. Just, take care of her, yeah? Sometimes she forgets how amazing she is; so you gotta remind her every day.” Regina was stunned by Ruby’s words. The playful, silly side of the younger brunette was nowhere to be seen. She really meant what she was telling Regina. Ruby placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder and suddenly got a dark look in her eyes “and if you hurt her, I will hunt you down like a bloodhound and mangle you like a wolf. Got it?” Regina’s eyes widened and her mouth was open in both shock and fear, she nodded wordlessly.

Emma placed the bottles down and noticed Ruby’s hand on Regina “what’s going on here?”

Ruby smiled up at the blonde “Just telling Regina how much I love her earrings, right Regina?”

“oh- yes. I told her she could have them by the end of the night. I have plenty others”

Emma back and forth between the two “huh. Okayyyy. That’s nice of you, Regina”

The three women sat and drank for a while, Ruby made sure that the tequila was flowing steadily throughout the night. They talked, laughed and had an overall great time together. By the time the bottle was empty Regina’s vision was blurry and her words slightly slurred. She looked over and saw Emma swaying slightly in her seat, eyes out of focus. Then she turned to look at Ruby who was smiling back at her, looking fresh as a daisy. Regina frowned at the sight.

“I can handle alcohol really well” was Ruby’s only response. An upbeat song started and Ruby gasped “oh! I love this song. Let’s dance!”

She took both women’s hands and pulled them out onto the dance floor. They danced for a few songs when Ruby made herself scarce. The music was still going at a fast tempo but Emma and Regina were wrapped up around each other, swaying slowly. Emma kissed Regina’s temple and the shorter woman hummed in appreciation. She turned her head and captured Emma’s lips. They shared a few small pecks, but in their drunken states it quickly escalated to a full-blown make-out session in the middle of the crowd. Regina tangled her hands in Emma’s hair and pulled her in closer. Emma was squeezing Regina’s ass, lifting her dress up slightly. Before Regina’s ass was on full display Ruby crashed into the two “woahh! Okay, I think it’s time I get you two home” With the help of one of the bartenders, she was able to shove the inebriated women into the backseat of her car.

Ruby kept her eyes on the road and cursed every deity in existence that her radio was busted; she could hear the two women in the back, who apparently DID end up losing much of their inhibitions.

Emma was kissing Regina’s neck, one hand squeezing a full breast. “mmm, Emma” Regina moaned out the blonde’s name.

“you feel so good R’gina. So pretty boobs” Emma slurred back.

Ruby bit her lips to keep from laughing; the situation was pretty scarring, but she had to admit it had its points of amusement as well. She turned the corner and parked out in front of Emma’s house. It took her a while and she broke a sweat when she had to wrestle Regina out of her heels, but she was somehow able to get both women upstairs to Emma’s room and into bed. She left them each a glass of water and some painkillers and made her way out of the room. Locking the door on her way out of the house, Ruby let out a long breath _“we totally have to do this again soon”_ she held up her hand, where she held Regina’s earrings, she laughed and drove off.

Regina groaned and rolled over; she saw Emma’s eyes were closed. She pulled open one of her eyelids “Em-ma” the blonde didn’t flinch “Emmmaaaaaaa!”

The blonde barely reacted “huh, wha?”

“Emma! I’m horny”

“I shu- shushu. Sushi. Yeah.” Her eyes slipped closed again.

Regina groaned “Emmmaaa, I am in need of your penis” 

The younger woman nodded “kay.” She unbuttoned her pants and wiggled them down her legs. When she pulled down her underwear, she got them halfway down her legs when Regina got impatient and pushed her hands away.

“good ‘nuff. Gimme” she pushed her panties to the side and hovered over Emma’s erection. She stuck out her tongue in concentration and furrowed her brows. “ok Regina. Focus.” After failing three times she huffed “ok. Never mind then” she laid over Emma and passed out.

Regina was snoring softly, when Emma spoke up “ohhh god R’gina. Your pussy soooo good” she thrust her hips up once, twice, and then passed out again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the parents are back! also, remember this Regina isn't a badass evil queen; she gets nervous and actually shows emotions. Leave your comments and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

_“don’t open your eyes, Regina. You have a throbbing headache and your stomach is in knots. You’re hungover, if you open your eyes, you’ll feel even worse.”_ The little voice in her head advised her, but she stubbornly cracked and eye open and immediately closed it again. _“I told you_ ” the voice mocked.

Laying there with her eyes closed for a while, Regina took deep breaths and tried to get her shit together. This time, the pain was less intense when she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw a glass of water and some painkillers on the nightstand. She quickly swallowed down the pills and took small sips of water. Setting the glass back down, she saw a picture frame. She turned it over and smiled at the picture on display. Little blonde girl, probably seven or eight years old with frosting all over her face; her smile showed two front teeth missing.

“oh god, I knew I should have hidden that picture” Emma groaned behind Regina.

“why? It’s cute”

“it’s embarrassing. My mom says I’m ‘smiling with my entire face’” Emma sits up and stretches out her limbs. “god, how much did we drink last night?”

“I stopped counting after our tenth round of shots.” Regina chuckled “Ruby was right though; it was one of the best nights I’ve had in a while”

Emma frowned when she saw her pants were gone and her underwear was halfway down her legs. “did we have sex last night?”

Regina thought for a moment “no, we tried to but I was too drunk to figure it out and then I passed out”

Emma laughed “oh god, and I guess I wasn’t much help”

“you said something about my pussy then you passed out too”

Both women laughed at their drunken antics. Emma went downstairs to make them some breakfast while Regina took a shower. The blonde was plaiting up the eggs when Regina came downstairs wearing Emma’s jeans and a tank top. The younger woman’s heart skipped a beat at seeing Regina wearing her clothes. After they ate, Emma showered and came downstairs to find the brunette looking over a wall that was covered in family pictures.

“okay. I should have hidden those too”

The brunette turned to look at her and raised a brow. She pointed at a frame “how old were you here?”

The blonde looked at the one she was referring to “like two I think?” the baby in the picture has sparkling green eyes and was dressed in a little suit. “I think this was for some family dinner we had that night”

In the first few pictures the baby was mostly dressed in blue outfits, playing with cars and even one holding a baseball bat. Then there was a clear distinction when the baby was then a toddler. The same sparkling green eyes looking up at the camera, but this time, in a flowery pink dress.

“that was the first picture I took as Emma” she continued at the brunette’s silence “all these” she gestured to the pictures of the baby “these are pictures of Emmet” Regina’s eyes widened in understanding “then this little goofball right here” she once again pointed at the picture in the pink dress “that’s Emma”

“your parents were really into the whole ‘color coding’ huh?”

Emma chuckled “yeah, when I was a baby I lived in a world of blue, then when they found out the truth it was all a pink blur. As I grew older and was able to choose for myself, I finally broadened my horizons, found out I actually prefer yellow over anything else. I still played with my toy cars and sports equipment, I just threw in a barbie every now and then. But don’t let that fool you, my parents are very modern and open minded. I think they just thought it was cute at the time”

“it’s nice to know how close you all are. When they went to welcome me that first day, they talked about you like you were the center of their whole world.”

“were you and your parents close?”

“somewhat. I was closer to my father; daddy’s little princess and all that. My mother and I weren’t as close as I’d like, but we had our moments. When they died, it was all just a blur of running around, making arrangements, signing contracts. People whom I’ve never even met before kept hugging me and telling me everything was going to be okay. After that, I felt as if I was living on autopilot. I did my work, I took care of things, but it’s like I wasn’t really there. The house was too big; it felt…empty. Finally, I had enough and started looking for a new place to start over.”

“and here you are”

“here I am”

“how do you feel now?”

“like I’m taking my first picture in a flowery pink dress”

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes and saw the truth there; the raw emotions on display in those mocha orbs. She leaned in and kissed the brunette tenderly, trying to express how she feels. She still couldn’t believe that this incredible, sensual, beautiful, intelligent, strong woman was here with her. She held onto Regina like her life depended on it, like she never wanted to let go ever again. She pulled back from the kiss but stayed closely pressed into the shorter woman. “be my girlfriend?”

Regina kissed her again and wrapped her arms around her neck. She bit Emma’s lip and nodded “yes, darling”

Emma smiled into the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Her heart was racing, Regina’s response echoing in her head. _“she said yes. she’s mine”_ she thought to herself.

*******

A few days later Emma sighed as Regina started pacing the living room floor again. “Regina, calm down. Everything is going to be fine”

“how can I calm down, Emma?! Your parents come home tomorrow!”

“yes, and we already have a plan set on how to tell them about us.”

“what if they don’t want to come over for dinner? Or they think it’s weird that I even cook for them. Oh god what if they say we’re moving too fast. I mean we’ve only known each other for two weeks, even you said that’s crazy”

Emma moves over and rubs Regina’s arms to calm her down “yes, I did say that and you answered that sometimes people just click. I don’t need to spend years with you to know how I feel about you, Regina.” She pulls the older woman in for a hug and kisses her temple. “when they see how crazy I am about you, they’ll be happy for us.”

Regina nuzzled further into her girlfriend. _Her girlfriend._ She loved that; but she worried that the title won’t be there for long. She let out a breath “let’s go over everything one more time”

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and began “they’ll be arriving at the house a little after lunch. I’ll tell them how you’ve invited us over for dinner as a thank you for the pie, slash, welcome home celebration. We’ll go over at 7pm and after dinner AND dessert, to soften my dad up, we’ll each have a glass of the ‘best apple cider we’ve ever tasted’ and then I’ll tell them how incredibly thoughtful it was for my girlfriend to have us over for dinner”

“you can’t just blurt it out like that!”

“I’m kidding!” she chuckled at the brunette’s panic-stricken face “I’ll talk to them, ease them into it”

Regina took a deep breath “okay. Yeah, that sounds good.”

“and hey?” she waited for Regina to look up at her “no matter what they say, it won’t change anything between us. I’m here for you, okay?”

“I don’t want to come between you and your parents if things go south”

Emma shrugged “they’ll learn to deal with it. I’m not letting you go that easily” Emma kissed the brunette to solidify her words.

Regina pulled back and gasped “did I get all the spices for the steak?!” she pushed Emma and power walked into the kitchen.

“babe, you already triple checked everything. You’re set”

“call me ‘babe’ one more time and you’ll never see me naked again.” Emma held her hands up in surrender. “okay, yeah everything is ready. Now…go home”

Emma gawked at the sudden change in tone “what? Why? They’re not coming back until tomorrow”

“but they might come back earlier than planned and I don’t want them to catch me defiling their daughter. Go. Home”

Emma smirked “damn Mills, am I really that irresistible; that you can’t keep help but defile me every chance you get?”

“Emma!!”

“okay, okay! I’m gone.” She gave Regina one last hug and a quick peck “I’ll see you tomorrow”

“goodnight, darling”

*******

It was 9 in the morning when Emma was suddenly woken up by a loud banging on her bedroom door “EMMMAAAAA!!!”

“Holy crap, Regina was right” she wiped the sleep from her eyes and went out to greet her parents.

She barely made it out the door when her mom enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. “oh, sweetie; we missed you so much”

Her dad wrapped his arms around them both and squeezed even harder “hey kiddo! You managed to keep the house in one piece!” 

Emma struggled to breathe and just barely got out “hey guys, you’re back early”

“we managed to catch an earlier flight, we thought we’d surprise you. Take a quick shower, we’ll go to granny’s for breakfast and tell you all about the trip. I took pictures!” her mom squealed in delight.

Emma quickly got dressed and sent her girlfriend a text.

**E: you were right, parents are back. Going to granny’s for breakfast.**

She waited for a reply but after five minutes of silence, figured the brunette was still asleep. She went downstairs and she and her parents headed out.

*******

“Damn it Leroy! No one wants to see that so early in the morning… or ever!” Ruby’s voice rang out as soon as they walked in.

Emma’s eyes widened _“shit, I forgot to tell Ruby not to say anything about Regina!”_

“are you okay, sweetie? You look a little pale” Mary Margarette’s worried voice broke her thoughts

“uh- yeah, just. Scared that I was gonna see parts of Leroy that no woman should ever have to see”

David spoke up, loud enough to get the waitress’ attention “need me to take him in, Ruby? I can call my deputy to come pick him up”

Ruby pushed Leroy aside and walked over to her favorite group of people “hey! Welcome back” she hugged the couple and booped Emma’s nose. “flock of Swans, reunited once again. Is it flock? Herd? I don’t know what a group of Swans is called”

“bevy” said Emma

“bless you” was Ruby’s cheeky reply “sit. I wanna know how your vacay went. M&M, I know you have pictures!”

“I do!” Mary Margarette’s smile got even bigger if possible.

“she does! But I need to tell you something real quick. Alone” she stressed at Ruby’s head tilt. 

The blonde pulled Ruby by the arm, across the diner and out the back. “you can’t tell them that Regina’s my girlfriend”

“girlfriend? I thought you two were just fooling around. Damn she moves quick” Ruby said in an impressed tone.

“I asked her actually” Emma shrugged.

“way to score yourself a fox, Swan”

Emma grinned widely, but then shook her head and got serious again “anyways. I’m gonna tell them Regina invited us all over for dinner at her house tonight and we’ll tell them then. So for now, just keep her name on the down low”

“uh- that’s gonna be kinda difficult to do”

“what? Why?”

“because she just walked in and now, she’s talking to your parents”


	12. Chapter 12

Emma turned and saw Regina, looking like she’s about to pass out. “oh god”

She and Ruby ran back inside and headed straight for the shorter brunette “Regina!” Emma said in a high-pitched voice “what are you doing here?”

“well, it’s a public place, kiddo.” David answered with a confused tone “do you want some water? Your voice is kinda weird”

Ruby jumped at the chance to try to calm Emma down “yes! Water seems like a good idea. Why don’t you all sit and I’ll be right out with the water and to take your orders.” She pulled Emma and whispered in her ear “chill the fuck out, you look like you’re about to run for the hills”

“Regina” Mary Margarette spoke and everybody froze “would you like to join us for breakfast?” she asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

Regina opened and closed her mouth and ended up just nodding. She held her breath as Mary Margarette led her to sit in the booth next to herself while David and Emma sat across from them. Ruby took their orders and walked back behind the counter; it was a slow morning so she kept wandering back to the booth. Their food came along, Mary Margarette kept the conversation going by telling them all about their trip and showing pictures to anyone who would look. “-and there were like three other guys with him but your father stood his ground and chased them off” she looked over at her husband with nothing but love and devotion in her eyes “my Prince Charming” she winked at him.

He gave a proud grin and puffed his chest “well those jerks were messing with my woman. I don’t care if I have to fight off one guy or a million guys, I’d do anything to defend my Snow White”

Mary Margarette swooned even more at his words. Ruby had just finished clearing up their table when the little bell rang out. The little group didn’t even notice until there was someone standing next to their table, a strong waft of rum spilled out.

“well, isn’t this a happy little scene.”

Regina tensed, Mary Margarette frowned, David made a fist and Emma rolled her eyes. The blonde was the one to answer “what do you want Kllian?” she noticed his swaying “are you drunk?”

He ignored her second comment, “I was just passing by when I saw you through the window, love. Quite a picture-perfect morning.”

David didn’t like the way the dark-haired man kept glaring at his daughter “go home Killian, before you make me do something I might regret.”

Killian laughed and brushed him off “I don’t want a fight _sheriff_ ” he spit the title out with distain “I just wanted to see how your daughter was doing with her new lover.”

Emma’s face went pale, she was about to deny it but Killian kept talking

“to think you and I could have had something beautiful together love-”

“Mr. Jones that’s enough!” Regina let out with finality

He ignored her and kept leaning over Emma “but no, you ignored me, gave yourself up to someone else like a common whore!”

Ruby took in the following scene with mix of shock and awe. As soon as Killian let the words out, Mary Margarette stood and slammed her hands on the table, David almost jumped over Emma with a burning rage in his eyes, Emma just barely held back her father and Killian was dead weight, knocked out on the floor, nose shattering with a resounding crack. Emma looked down to see the man’s bloody face, then turned to see Regina holding her own hand. It was Ruby who broke the silence “Holy shit. Regina Mills for the fucking win!”

The few patrons that witnessed the scene let out claps and soft cheers as Ruby rushed to place an ice pack on Regina’s hand that was swelling quickly. Emma finally snapped out of her haze “oh god Regina, are you okay?” she looked over to the brunette’s hand.

“yeah, just a little swelling. It will go down with the ice, thank you Ruby”

“I’ll call Graham to come get him” David gestured towards the man out cold “a few hours behind bars might do him some good.”

Graham was there in two minutes flat “should I take him to get his nose checked out?”

David raised a brow “let’s see if it’s even broken” he lifted the man’s face and pressed down on his bloody face. Killian let out a pain-filled scream and a few tears escaped him “alright, get him checked out, then lock him up; seems like Regina really did a number on him” he smiled over at the brunette woman.

Graham looked over and noticed the beautiful woman “good job, Regina was it?” she nodded “well Regina, you ever consider joining the force?” he flirted. Regina saw Emma’s eyes narrow.

She laughed at the baby-faced man “not in your life”. Graham blushed at the obvious rejection and excused himself, dragging Killian to the squad car.

Now that everything had settled, Regina realized she had to explain her sudden violent act and Killian’s words towards the blonde. She put the ice pack down and looked over at Mary Margarette who was comforting Emma. Before she could speak, Ruby cut in “can you believe that idiot actually thought Emma and I were dating?!” Everyone turned to look at her “that’s what he was babbling on about, he saw Emma and I out on a girl’s night and he thought she and I were together, what a loser; as if Emma would be with him anyways” Regina gave a silent thank you, Ruby just nodded her understanding.

David scoffed “that doesn’t justify him speaking to her like that. He’s lucky Emma held me back or he would have ended up with a lot worse than just a broken nose.” He turned towards Regina “how’s your hand by the way?”

“I’m fine now, thank you” she saw Mary Margarette was waiting for an explanation “I just didn’t appreciate the way he was speaking to Emma. I just, saw red and reacted”

Mary Margarette scrunched her eyebrows and looked closely at the woman “well, thank you for defending our baby’s honor”

Regina cleared her throat “I’ll just head out now.” She made it half way to the door when she turned back “actually, before I leave, would you all like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?”

David jumped at the talk of food “we’d love to, Regina, thank you”

Regina smiled; a small weight lifted off her shoulders “great. I’ll see you tonight. 7 o’ clock.” With that she turned and left.

 _“well,”_ Emma thought to herself _“not exactly according to plan, but works all the same”_

*******

Regina has been standing by the door for the past twenty minutes; it’s now 6:59. The Swans will be here any second now. She cooked the food to perfection, deep cleaned the entire house, set up the dinner table for an elegant meal, changed her outfit three times, and fussed over her hair and make up for a solid half hour; everything is perfect. 7 on the dot, there was a knock on the door. One final breath, smile firmly in place; she opened the door.

“hi Regina” Mary Margarette said cheerfully.

“hello, welcome” she stepped aside and let the family in “than you for joining me, please come in”

“thank you for having us, we brought this over, hopefully it goes well with tonight’s meal” David smiled at her, and offered a bottle of red wine. He sniffed around “wow, that smells delicious. Is that steak?”

“it is, this wine will go perfectly with it” Regina answered, impressed that he was able to figure it out through smell alone.

Mary Margarette noticed this “Steak is his favorite. I swear these two are bottomless pits when it comes to food”

“hey!” David and Emma chastised at the same time.

Laughing at the two blondes’ embarrassment, she led them over to the dining room where the table was beautifully set up. Seeing the impressed look on Mary Margarette’s face, Regina knew that using her good china was a good idea. “have a seat, I’ll bring the food in”

“I’ll help” Emma pipped up and followed Regina into the kitchen. When they were alone, the blonde pulled Regina in for a quick but passionate kiss.

Regina pulled away “Emma, your parents are right there!”

The blonde woman smiled “I just wanted to thank you properly for defending me against Killian this morning. No one’s ever done anything like that for me before”

“it’s like your father said dear; doesn’t matter if it’s one man or a million, I must defend my woman”

“that is so fucking sexy” Emma leaned in for another kiss but Regina stepped aside.

“we need to get back out there before they come looking for us.” She passed Emma the steaks while she carried the salad.

Emma stopped her once more “hey, it’s beautiful by the way. Thank you for going through all the trouble just to impress my parents”

Regina smiled and both women made their way back to the dining room. David’s eyes lit up at the sight of the steaks. They each filled their plates and dug in. David and Emma both moaned at their first bite of their steaks, Regina blushed and Mary Margarette cleared her throat.

“So, Regina. How are you settling in?”

Regina took a small sip of her wine before answering as vaguely as she could “Quite well actually. I’ve gotten to explore a bit these past few days and so far, I’m liking it very much”

“well, that’s great! Will any family be joining you later on?” Emma’s eyes widened at her mother’s words. Regina, however didn’t falter.

“it’s just me actually. My parents passed away and I’m an only child”

“oh” Mary Margarette looked like she wanted to reach over and hug her.

David finally took a breath from devouring his stake to speak up “well if you ever need anything, we’re right next door. Don’t hesitate to let us know” he squeezed his wife’s hand and she nodded.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, thank you” she paused before taking the plunge “actually, Emma’s been helping me out a lot these last two weeks. I had some things around the house that needed fixing and she left it all good as new. She said you taught her everything she knows, David”

David smiled proudly and put his hand on his daughter’s shoulder “that’s my girl”

Emma followed up with Regina’s statement “yeah, as a matter of fact, Regina and I have gotten to know each other pretty well.”

Regina looked over at Emma, they spoke with their eyes _“what are you doing?? I thought we would wait until after dinner?”_

_“now’s a good a time as any. Trust me”_

Regina nodded subtly, giving Emma permission to continue. “we actually have a lot in common. And we um- we get a long really well.”

“well, that’s great, kiddo” David commented, oblivious to his daughter’s nervousness. His wife, however, wasn’t as blind. “go on”

Emma swallowed at her mother’s tone. It was Regina that spoke next “and, Emma and I have gotten quite…close”

“whatever it is that you’re trying to say. Just say it” David frowned at his wife’s words. He looked between Regina and Emma.

“mom, dad; Regina and I are, um- we’re.” she took a deep breath “Regina is my girlfriend”

It was the loudest silence Regina had ever had to sit through. The seconds ticked by, she wrung the napkin in her hands and waited. David just kept looking between the two, still trying to piece everything together. Emma couldn’t take it anymore “please say something”

Mary Margarette looked at her daughter “how?”

Emma chuckled humorlessly “well, like Regina said; I helped fix some stuff around her house and we started talking and things just kind of set off from there. We went out on a few dates and I asked her to be my girlfriend; she said yes.” She quickly added “we know it’s kind of fast but she and I have a connection that I can’t even explain. We just…just-”

“clicked” Regina sufficed

“yeah. We clicked”

Mary Margarette turned to Regina “she’s a child”

Emma cut in before Regina could answer “no I’m not. I’m an adult mom. I know you and dad will always see me as your little baby, but I’m not anymore. I’m growing up and you need to allow me to do that. A seven-year gap isn’t even that much”

“Mary Margarette, David.” Regina with conviction “I care for your daughter more than I could ever explain with words.”

“you don’t even know her” David interrupted

“I know enough to be sure about how I feel about her.”

David scoffed and Emma glared at him “and if you’re only saying that because of the other thing…. she knows about that too”

David turned to Regina, looking ready to scream bloody murder “what?!”

“she knows” Emma repeated “and she accepts me! She didn’t turn me away or look at me like I’m some freak. She talked to me and made sure I felt comfortable and safe with her.”

David’s eyes softened at his daughter’s words. He never knew that was a fear of hers “Emma-”

“no dad. Look, Regina is this amazing woman that you both loved up until this moment. She’s kind and smart and she cares enough for me to stand up to some drunk bastard just because he speaks bad about me. Hell, look at everything she did just to try to get into your good graces” she motioned to the table. “In the two weeks that I’ve been with her, she knows me better than people that I’ve known almost all my life. If you two can’t accept that, then you’re just going to have to deal with it, because I’m not letting her go.”

“okay” it was so quiet, Emma almost missed it. She turned to look at Regina, Regina turned to look at Mary Margarette. The pixie haired woman sighed and spoke louder “you’re right, Emma. You are growing up. And as sudden as this may seem, it’s your life and we need to let you live it”

Emma was in shock “oh- um, y-yeah. Yes. Thank you”

Mary Margarette turned to Regina “thank you for the lovely meal, Regina. I think we’re going to head home. David and I just need some time to wrap our heads around this” Regina nodded and stood to let her guests out. They stood by the door when she spoke again “Emma, your father and I expect you home in one hour.” She ushered her husband out the door and across the street to their own home. Regina closed the door and turned back to look at a wide-eyed Emma.

“did that really just happen?”

Emma shook her head “I’m not sure. I’m still trying to get over the fact that I just told my parents that you know about my dick”

Regina scoffed “out of everything that just happened, that’s the part that stuck with you?!”

“well yeah! I don’t want them thinking that we do stuff!”

Regina laughed and kissed the blonde. Emma smiled in between kisses; she lifted Regina and spun her around, causing Regina to let out a high-pitched squeal.

“so, we got one hour…what do you wanna do?” Emma smirked

“hmmm, I can think of one thing that might take us an hour or so…”

“yeah?”

“yup. Let’s go; kitchen and dining room aren’t gonna clean themselves.”

“what? Seriously?”

“move it, Swan!”

Emma groaned and followed her girlfriend. Then she smiled _“girlfriend”_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but necessary chapter to lay the parent issue to rest. Enjoy! :D

An hour later, Emma was walking into her house; quietly closing the door behind her, she walked over to the stairs. Before she could walk up, she felt a hand on her shoulder. In the dark, she panicked and she used the moves her father taught her to defend herself. She twisted the hand back and wrapped her arm around the intruder’s neck. She could tell he was taller than her, but even so she brought him down to his knees.

She squeezed harder down on his neck. A hand frantically tapped on her arm “E-Emma! Emma its me!” David wheezed out.

“Oh my god, dad!” she let him go and checked to make sure he was breathing properly. “what the hell are you doing lurking around in the dark?!”

David took in deep lung-fulls of breath and coughed out some. “I wanted to talk to you”

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry” she helped him up

He waved her off “no no, don’t be. That was good, I’m proud of you.” He shook it off “Come on, let’s go sit out back”

Emma followed him out to the backyard. Two chairs were set up on the porch, Emma looked up to the stars, hoping that this wouldn’t end in an argument. They always came out here when they needed to have a serious conversation, it was their spot; sometimes those heavy conversations ended in tears but they both grew from them. Emma sat and waited. David was looking over to the tree further out in the yard, a tire-swing hanging from one of the lower branches.

“I put that up when you were six. You had me push you for hours before you would practically fall asleep hanging off that old wheel.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “my little girl, laughing so hard your face was red and you had tears streaming down your face. Then one day you swung too hard and fell over. I pushed your mother aside and ran towards you” he chuckled at remembering his wife’s wide eyes. “I got to you before you could hit the floor and you looked at me with those big puppy eyes and held on to me like you were afraid I would vanish. Holding you in my arms, feeling you crying against me, but knowing you were okay and safe-”

“you’re my superhero, daddy” Emma smiled at him “that’s what I said, right?”

He nodded. “I guess- it’s just, when I look at you Emma; when I look into your eyes, all I see is that little girl looking up at me like I really was some sort of superhero. I was so hung up on conserving that image of you that I didn’t realize that my little girl isn’t a little girl anymore. You’re growing up- you are grown up” he shook his head as if he couldn’t believe that his daughter actually aged over the years.

“I’ll always be your little girl, dad-”

“of course you will” he sighed “but even so, I can’t keep treating you like a little girl. I’m sorry for the way I behaved tonight, my reaction was uncalled for. Your mother and I cooled down from our shock and we talked about what that dinner meant for you, for all of us”

Emma held her breath “and?”

“and we’re happy you found someone as great as Regina”

Emma’s eyes watered, she expected her parents to accept her relationship with the brunette, but hearing it out loud and confirming it was something else entirely.

“and Emma- Regina’s just as lucky if not more so for having you.” He held his daughter’s hand “you’re an incredible person, Emma. No matter what anyone says or what happens. I’m sorry I didn’t realize how you were feeling in terms of dating or why you never dated anyone before.”

Emma sniffed and hugged her father. She let the tears run freely now “I love you, dad”. He kissed her temple “I love you too, kiddo”

He pulled back, “well, now that we got all the mushy stuff out of the way-” Emma chuckled at his analogy. She shook her head when he brought out two beers and handed one to her. “cheers, to your beautiful girlfriend and the relationship ahead of you” they each took a sip “don’t tell your mother I called Regina beautiful”

Emma almost spit out her beer “well, she is pretty beautiful” she winked at him. He nodded and winked back.

“so, your mother wants to invite her over for dinner tomorrow to apologize and to welcome her into the family. What do you think?”

“I think she’ll really appreciate that. Thank you, guys. Maybe we can actually get to dessert this time”

David groaned “don’t remind me. I almost walked back to finish off the rest of that steak”

Emma laughed at his pained expression.

*******

Regina set down her mug of coffee and walked over towards the door when she heard another steady knock come through. She opened the door and couldn’t hide the surprised look on her face “oh- um, good morning.”

“good morning, Regina” Mary Margarette answered timidly, not at all like her usual cheerful self.

“Emma’s not here” Regina told her, figuring that’s why the blonde’s mother was here.

“oh no, she’s still asleep. I came to see you actually. May I come in?”

“yes, of course.” She stepped aside and led her towards the kitchen “would you like a cup of coffee?”

“that would be lovely, thank you”

After pouring another cup of coffee Regina sat somewhat uncomfortably. She cleared her throat “what can I do for you?”

Mary Margarette looked over and then down in embarrassment “I wanted to apologize for last night.”

“you don’t have to-”

“I do” she insisted “you invited us into your home and made us an incredible meal and in our shock and anger we were rude to you and left quite suddenly”

“I understand why you reacted that way and I forgive you” she paused to make sure the older woman was listening carefully “but I won’t apologize for what Emma and I have. I meant it when I said I care about her deeply. I’ve never met anyone like her before and I doubt I ever will again. I can’t miss out on my chance to be with her.”

“it’s just- hard to admit that she’s actually ready for this, you know? My baby is a grown woman now. And she’s dating and making her own life. Where does an old mother fit into that?” she wiped at a stray tear.

“Mary Margarette, Emma will always be your daughter. The way she speaks to me about you and David, you two are the most important people in her life and she won’t forget that just because she’s growing.” Regina looked down at her coffee “I lost both my parents, and there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t miss them. And even at my age and life I would give anything just to spend one more day with them, people don’t just grow out of that. I know you may find it hard to believe but I know Emma, _really know_ her; she’s not going to push you aside.”

“I know, you’re right and I’m aware it’s an irrational fear. I just can’t help it when it comes to her.”

“when she gets into someone’s heart she does tend to borrow in quite deep” Regina chuckled.

“I don’t want to be at odds with my daughter. If she has feelings for you, then as her mother I will support her. David and I would like to get to know you as well, Regina.”

“I would like that”

“good. So, I want to make up for last night and was wondering if you would like to come over to our house for dinner tonight?”

“I’ll be there” she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end of chapter.

Emma pushed Regina into the room and slammed the door shut behind them. She wasted no time in pulling her clothes off and stalking towards Regina. The blonde hungrily kissed her lips and down to her jaw, pulling at Regina’s clothes as well.

“Emma calm down! We have time” she giggled at the younger woman’s urgency.

“I’m not risking it, every time we get a little time to ourselves either my mom knocks on your door to exchange recipes or some shit or my dad calls me over to help with one thing or the other. Or worse, when they invite both of us to watch a movie or some other date-sy thing and I have to be around you all day without actually getting to touch you. So get ready baby, because I’ve been waiting patiently and now, I’m about to let loose”

She pounced back onto Regina; she ripped the older woman’s blouse off, not even caring about the glare that Regina sent her way. Throwing Regina’s bra over her shoulder she went to work on the woman’s tits. She bit and sucked at the hard nipples, laving at them with her tongue and pulling desperate moans from the older woman. She kissed her way down and roughly pulled off Regina’s pants. Emma took a moment to squeeze the glorious ass in her hands while kissing her jaw, leaving a faint mark behind her ear. She pulled Regina up and wrapped the brunette’s legs across her waist. Walking over, she pressed Regina against the wall and started grinding her hips into her.

“I’m ready, Emma. Put it in” Regina was able to hold her composure better than the blonde, but she was just as desperate to finally be intimate with her girlfriend again.

Emma wasted no time in pulling her erection free and guiding it to Regina’s entrance. For as much as she just wanted to slam into the brunette, she didn’t want to hurt her; Emma reeled in her emotions and slowly pushed into the warm cavern. She slowly thrust in and out until she bottomed out, she pulled back to take in the other woman’s features “that okay?”

Regina had her eyes shut tight and biting her lip to keep from screaming out; god she had missed this “move”

Emma made sure she had a steady grip and stared to pull out, just as she got to just the head being in, she pushed back in and reveled in the tight heat that encased her member. For long minutes she took slow, steady strokes.

Regina wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s neck and breathed into her ear “Harder Em. Please baby, I missed you so much. I need it harder” 

Emma growled and set her down, “brace your arms on the bed, I want to take you from behind”

Regina moaned at the blonde’s words and moved to do as instructed. She got into position and spread her legs, ready to be taken. The older woman was over-joyed that Emma’s parents seem to have kept their word on letting Emma grow and accept her to date their daughter; but Emma was right, they always seem to be taking up their time, and it just really hit Regina how long it had been since they did this. She wanted to be ravaged by the younger woman; to be thoroughly fucked. She was brought out of her inner monologue when she felt Emma’s hands on her hips.

“fuck Regina, you look so good” Emma brushed her thumb over Regina’s pussy. The area was red and puffy, swollen from arousal. Emma got on her knees and licked steadily at her opening, coating her tongue in wetness. Feeling her cock twitch in excitement she took one last swipe and then stood. Emma took her cock and rubbed it in Regina’s arousal, slapping it against the brunette’s sensitive flesh.

“Emma! I can’t wait anymore, please just- AH!” She was cut off by Emma slamming it all in in one go. The blonde didn’t wait to let her adjust and immediately started on a fast pace “god yes! Ah I fucking love your cock Emma!”

Emma spread Regina’s cheeks apart and watched as her member slid in and out of the slick opening. She loved seeing it slide in and having Regina squeeze her, and then have it slide out covered in her milky essence. She felt Regina push back into her, fucking herself on Emma’s dick. The blonde growled, eyes completely black with lust. She tightened her grip on Regina’s hips, knowing there would be marks left there and moved even harder into her girlfriend.

“ohhh fuck Emma, pull my hair”

Emma looked up, thinking she heard wrong “what?”

“Pull my hair! Fuck!”

Emma quickly grabbed a handful of the raven locks and pulled back, bringing Regina up with the sheer force. Regina started moaning louder, fucking herself harder, begging for more. Emma was dripping sweat onto her caramel skin; feeling herself get close, she pulled Regina’s back against her front and bit down on her neck. Regina let out an animal-like scream and froze against Emma’s front. Her back arched almost painfully and she squeezed Emma’s dick to the point where the blonde couldn’t move. Emma couldn’t hold back, she pumped in deeper and released herself inside the brunette. The fell back onto the bed, Regina breathing heavily, small tremors still racking her body, Emma kissed all over her back and shoulders. She slowly pulled out and flipped Regina over. Regina pulled Emma up and wasted no time in thrusting her tongue into the blonde’s mouth.

Emma pulled back with a smile “hi”

Regina giggled “hello, my dear”

They got comfortable in the bed and snuggled up to each other. Emma pulled Regina into her and kissed her neck and shoulder; she ran a hand through the brunette’s locks. “is your head okay? Didn’t pull too hard did I?”

“Mmm, you were perfect darling.” Regina’s voice was deep and sultry, practically purring at Emma paying with her hair. 

Emma let out a sigh of relief “good. You know I’ve never done things like that before. I want you to enjoy it but I’m afraid I’ll hurt you”

Regina looked up into her eyes, “I know you’re very mindful and I appreciate that, dear; but I’m not made of glass, I wont break. And you know I tend to like it rough” she could see that apprehension in Emma’s face “how about we come up with a system to help us. Like, maybe a safe word?”

Emma raised a brow “like a BDMS thing?”

“not exactly. BDMS is a little too much for me, but I do tend to like it when you take control and are quite forceful with me. I’m saying we could keep at how we are but if gets to be too much for me, I could call out a safe word; that way you would know what I can take and what’s too much.”

Emma nodded her understanding “okay, yeah that sounds helpful. What do you want our safe-word to be?”

“the standard lights system is fine. Green means go, yellow means slow down and red means stop completely.”

“sounds easy enough. So, I realized you like having your hair pulled, anything else you want me to try on you?”

“promise to keep an open mind?”

“of course, if anything is too out there for me, we’ll talk about it. No judgement on my end. Tell me what you want and then I’ll tell you some of mine”

“okay, well, apart from the hair pulling, some spanking would be nice”

“oh hell yes. I love that ass, any chance I get to touch or play with it is a go for me” she squeezed Regina’s ass to prove her point.

Regina giggled “good. Also- maybe some, derogatory terms?”

“like what?”

Regina looked down when she spoke “I-uhm. You could maybe- call me a slut? Your slut to be exact.”

Emma smiled at Regina’s blush and pecked her lips sweetly “you got it, baby”

“I think that’s enough for me for now, anything on your end?”

Emma thought for a while “can I ever eat anything off you? Like, put whipped cream on your tits or slather you in chocolate syrup or something?” Emma’s eyes lit up at the possibilities. “we can shower together afterwards to make sure you’re not all sticky”

Regina laughed at Emma’s enthusiasm “I should have known you would somehow mix food into this. That actually sounds really fun, consider it done”

“awesome. One more thing…. have you ever- um, like- been recorded? We could film ourselves so we can watch afterwards?”

“as long as we’re the only ones who will ever see it-”

“of course, yeah! I just wanna see what we look like.”

“sounds simple enough. Okay, darling”

Once again sitting in silence, Regina was absentmindedly playing with Emma’s nipple. She was staring off into space when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye, “getting ready to go again?”

“I think I have one more round in me. Think you can handle it?”

Regina gave a throaty laugh “Oh Ms. Swan, you have no idea what I’m capable of” she then started stroking Emma’s cock. Watching her hand sliding up and down the shaft, she was curious “how big would you say you are? Have you ever measured yourself?”

Emma gave a lopsided grin “I don’t know, big? No, I haven’t; do you want to?”

Regina smirked and jumped off the bed; sneaking out the door, she came back a minute later holding a small measuring tape. Emma laughed at the mischief in her mocha eyes. 

“ok, so, I start here at the base…”

“won’t it be from the balls up?”

“balls don’t count, they don’t go in, I want to see how much actually fits inside of me. Move your hand you’re getting in the way!”

Emma moved her hands and held in a laugh “okay okay, have your fun”

Regina squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out “looks like…. Eight… eight? Yeah, eight inches long. Now girth” she meddled with the measuring tape again and wrapped it around the thickest part of Emma’s cock “two, solid. Eight inches long, two inches in girth. May I say Ms. Swan, you are quite well-endowed”

Emma’s dick twitched “I think it likes it when you call me Ms. Swan”

“don’t call him an it! He needs a name.”

Emma burst out laughing at that “oh my god, Regina. Are you serious?”

“as a heart attack. Now, let me think…. I’m going to call you…. Excalibur!”

“like the sword?”

“it only seems fitting. Long, mighty, practically legendary, and you wield it well, my knight”

“whatever you say, my queen” Emma pounced on Regina then, ready to sheathe her sword.

*******

**-New York-**

The beeping on the heart monitor was getting weaker, she knew her mother didn’t have much time left. She held her wrinkled hand and let the tears fall, she would be alone; she couldn’t do it all on her own, it was too much; she was scared.

Blue eyes fluttered open and looked over at her hunched form “head up, my love.”

Her lip trembled “mommy. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me, I can’t do this without you”

“you don’t have to do it alone, my dear. You know what you must do”

“I can’t. You know that’s not an option. Emma would never forgive me; she would turn us away”

“that girl is nothing if not a gentle soul. She will help you, if at least to look out for him. He is after all, her blood”

“what do I tell her? After all this time, after everything I’ve kept from her. How do I get her to understand?”

“just tell her the truth, my love. You were not at fault; she can’t blame you for something I forced you to do.” She paused “you understand why I did it, yes?”

“I do, mommy. I’m grateful that you did what you had to. You were strong for the both of us”

“I love you, my dear. Go, do what you must. Tell my grandson that grammy loves him dearly.”

She gave one last faint smile, and closed her eyes. Lily let out a scream of agony when she heard the flat line. Her mother was dead; she was alone.

No, she wasn’t alone; there was a sleepy little boy just in the other room. And out there- a blonde who’s about to learn the truth. She kissed her mother’s head and wiped her tears, walking out into the other room, hazel brown eyes looked up at her. “mama!” he stumbled in his haste to get to her, finally reaching his destination, he wrapped his arms around her legs and tilted his head “mama where grammy?”

Lily let a few more tears fall and got down to be eye to eye with him “grammy is in heaven now sweet pea. But she told me to tell you that she loves you very much”

He smiled, not quite understanding what ‘heaven’ is “I love grammy too, she makes the best cookies!”

“she does! Now, we’re gonna go home and pack some stuff. We’re going on an adventure!”

“yay! Das fun mama! Where we go?”

“we’re going to find your other mommy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drammmaaaa. lets see what happens next :3 ....i gave some insight on some Swan Queen smut in later chapters so that should be fun. next chapter will include Lily telling Emma the truth and how she and Regina will react and proceed in their relationship....and Ruby with a baseball bat :P leave your comments and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to wait to post this but i got too excited xD don't forget to comment. Enjoy! :D

Regina looked down at the list in her hands then back up at the shelf. She’s pretty sure she’s been down this isle before but she can’t find the pepper flakes. And with the Swans coming over for dinner tonight, she needs her lasagna to be perfect. Looking around once again she felt something bump into her legs and heard a squeaky “ouch!” Looking down, she saw a little boy sitting on the floor, wiping his face.

“oh sweetie, are you okay?”

“yeah, I-sorry. I was playing with my mama and I ran and she can’t catch me and then I turned another way and then she can’t find me” he giggled as if he’d just gotten away with a great crime.

Regina chuckled at his explanation “don’t you think your mama would be worried if she can’t find you? Tell you what, how about we surprise her and go looking for her instead of having her come looking for you”

“yes! Pick me up” he stretched his arms out to her and made little grabby hands.

Regina chuckled at his bluntness and squatted down to hold him in her arms. “so, what does your mama look like?”

“my mama looks nice and she’s funny and the best mama. But grammy makes better cookies” he said with finality. Regina sighed, not really getting any physical description to look out for, she hoped the woman would make herself known when she sees her son. Walking up and down the isles she listened to the boy talk all about his favorite cars and why Superman is the bestest superhero.

Turning down the fourth isle, she heard a desperate “Henry!” and turned to see a young woman running towards her. When she was close enough, Regina handed the boy over and watched with a small smile as the woman practically smooshed the boy in a hug. “oh god I was so worried,” she pulled back to look at him as she kept checking over him to make sure he was really okay “what did I tell you about running off like that? You don’t know your way around here yet, that was so dangerous what if someone would have taken you? Never do that again do you understand me?”

He pouted and lowered his head “sorry mama, I won do it ‘gain”

The woman turned to acknowledge Regina for the first time “thank you so much for watching out for him.”

Regina smiled warmly at the worried mother “it’s no problem” she turned her attention to the sad little boy “your name is Henry?” he nodded slowly, pout still firmly in place “that’s a very special name for me. That was my father’s name”

He looked at her in wide-eyed wonder “really?”

“Really, really”

Henry perked up and looked over at his mother “mama! Her dad has the same name as me!” as if she wasn’t there listening the entire time. 

“that’s awesome bud! Thank the nice lady for watching out for you”

“thank you, nice lady!”

Regina laughed at this “you’re welcome Henry. Stay with your mama next time, okay?” He nodded and turned back to tell his mama about his adventure around the supermarket. Regina went back to her own shopping, still trying to find those damn pepper flakes!

*******

Emma walked into the diner and sat on the counter, head down and arms hanging limply by her sides. Ruby looked up from her phone and poked the blonde’s shoulder; after getting no response she balanced a saltshaker on her head. Still nothing. She reached for the ketchup bottle next.

“Ruby, stop stacking random shit on my head” she groaned out

“you’re no fun” she removed the salt shaker. “what’s wrong? Moody teenager isn’t a good look on you”

“ugh, my parents.” Was her only explanation.

“yeah, gotta watch out for those parents and their pesky parenting” Ruby answered in a monotone voice.

“it’s just- Regina and I were supposed to have dinner at her house tonight. Alone. Then mom heard us making plans and invited herself and dad never passes up the opportunity for food so now we’re all having dinner tonight and damn it I wanted to have Regina for dessert and I can’t do that if my parents are there telling her stories about how I cried on my first day of preschool”

“that’s totally justified by the way; preschool is fucking terrifying. I bit my teacher on my first day” she tried to lighten the mood but noticed the blonde was still sulking. “why don’t you just tell your parents it was a romantic dinner for two?”

“because then they get all mushy and look at me like I kicked their puppy”

“damn, tough shit, Swan”

“that’s it? I come here for life-changing advice and all you got is ‘tough shit?”

“well, what do you want me to say? Talk to Regina and see if you can stay the night at her house tonight; instead of dessert you can have her as a midnight snack?”

“that’s- actually a good idea. I’ll go over to her house now and see what she thinks” As Emma stood, her phone chimed, alerting her of an incoming message. “speak of the sexy devil. I’ll just text her on the way to her house”

“don’t walk and text, that’s how accidents happen and I don’t have the money to be paying your hospital bills!” Ruby called out as Emma walked out the door. She picked her phone back up, coincidentally, she was also texting Regina before Emma walked in.

*******

Twenty minutes later Emma was walking into Regina’s kitchen, the brunette in question was grating cheese into a bowl. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She nuzzled her face into Regina’s neck and gave her small pecks.

“something I can help you with?” Regina teased

“yes actually” she lightly sucked on Regina’s neck “you could… gimme some” she took a pinch of cheese and brought it to her mouth.

Regina pushed her back with her hips “if I have a cheese shortage, you’ll be the one explaining to your father why the lasagna is missing a layer!”

“or we could tell them not to come and just have dinner ourselves?” her voiced became a higher pitch at the end.

“Emma, I can’t just uninvite your parents” she chided softly.

Emma sighed “I know. I didn’t mean it- it’s just. We went from spending all our time together to having to share our time. They were so worried about losing me to you; but I never thought _I’d_ have to worry about losing you to _them_ ”

“you’re not losing me to _anyone_ ” she kissed Emma on the cheek “besides, we could still do that thing I told you on the last message” she bit her lip and winked.

“what thing? Last message you sent me was about not walking and texting”

Regina furrowed her brows. Suddenly her face went ghostly white and she sucked in a breath. She ran over t her phone and checked her messages. “oh no. oh god no.”

Emma looked at her questioningly “What’s wrong? What message are you talking about?”

Regina looked like she was about to burst into tears, she held her phone to her chest “It was an accident, Emma. I’m so sorry”

“you’re starting to worry me now; whatever it is. I’m sure it’s not that bad”

“I was texting Ruby when you started sending me messages too. You told me about sleeping over and I said it’s fine, then when you told me you were walking and texting, I answered, to be careful. Then I wanted to get you to look forward to tonight I sent you a rather raunchy text. I checked my messages and realized I accidentally sent it to Ruby”

“what did the message say?”

Regina couldn’t answer, she held her phone out for Emma to see. **R: I want to suck your cock so good tonight, darling.**

“oh, well…shit”

“I’m so sorry Emma, I didn’t mean to and I just- “

“hey, hey. Regina!” she hugged the older woman and softly rubbed her back, trying to calm her down “it’s okay, Shhh. It’s okay”

“it’s not, Ruby doesn’t know and now-”

“now I’m going to tell her” Emma shrugged as if it was no big deal “I don’t have a problem with it. I should have told her much sooner; Ruby is one of my closest friends and I trust her”

“a-are you sure?” Regina asked in a small voice.

“I’m sure. Next time I see her, I’ll tell her the truth”

There was a loud pounding on the door and Ruby’s angry voice filtered through “Regina! Open this fucking door!”

Emma froze “huh, guess I’ll be seeing her sooner than expected.”

Regina quickly opened the door and had just enough time to move away when Ruby swung a bat at her. “what the hell is wrong with you?!” she stared wide-eyed at the hole on her wall where the bat hit.

The taller brunette was seething “you cheating bitch! I told you what would happen if you ever hurt her!” she swung again, smashing a vase in the process. It was the sound of glass breaking that had Emma running out to see Regina on the floor and Ruby stalking towards her with a bat, a raging fury in her eyes.

“Ruby what the fuck?!”

Ruby pointed her bat at Regina “tell her the truth right now, you whore!”

“Ruby I can explain-” Regina tried

“explain why you accidentally sent me a text that was obviously meant for your side piece you bitch!”

Emma stepped in front of the angry woman “it wasn’t for any side piece. The text was meant for me!”

“no Emma, she was texting some guy about wanting to suck his dick. you little-” she raised her bat again

“she was talking about MY dick!”

Ruby froze, bat in mid air “what? What the hell are you talking about? Stop trying to make things up to defend her!”

“I’m not making it up Ruby. The text was for me.” Emma visibly deflated “I- I have a dick.”

“like- a strap on?”

“no. an actual penis, attached to my body” she nervously scratched the back of her neck “I was born with it. My parents thought I was a boy at first but I turned out to be a girl- just, with the wrong parts.” Emma could see Ruby was trying to process that information “I’m sorry I hadn’t told you before, I just kinda freak out because I know not everyone would be okay with it; and I do trust you Rubes I just-”

Ruby cut her off with a bone crushing hug “oh Emma, I’m so sorry that you thought you had to keep it a secret from me for so long. I should have made you feel more comfortable or not made so many dick jokes throughout the years”

Emma chuckled and hugged her back “it’s okay Rubes, you had no way of knowing; and hey, you’ve come up with some pretty good dick jokes”

Pulling back from the hug, Ruby turned to see Regina standing awkwardly in the background, still tentative of the bat she held. She smiled sheepishly at the shorter woman “heyyyy, Regina.” She set the bat down and slowly walked over “I uh- may have overacted a little bit”

“you made a hole in my wall”

“yeah, but Emma can totally fix that.” She cleared her throat “so um, I’m sorry; when I thought you were cheating on my girl, I just- saw red. But hey, at least I brought a bat and not granny’s crossbow, haha” she gave an exaggerated smile. “no hard feelings, right? Right? Right?”

“right” Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

Emma breathed out “man, I feel lighter now” she rolled her shoulders.

“That’s wonderful darling”

“yeah. So, no more big dramatic secrets, Swan”

“I promise, no more drama” she smiled at her friend

“Emma?”

All three women turned at the timid voice coming from the open doorway. “oh shit” Ruby muttered softly “so much for no more drama”

Regina recognized the woman as the same one from the supermarket “excuse me, can we help you?”

Emma walked over to the woman, as if not believing she was really here. “Lily?”

Lily. The same Lily that was with Emma and suddenly left? Regina felt her stomach drop. Her eyes widened in realization “Henry”

As if summoned, the little boy peeked his head by the door. He saw Regina and ran towards her “hi, nice lady!”

“Lily, who’s this, how are you back? I’m so confused right now” Emma kept turning from Lily to the little boy, to Regina and back to Lily.

Lily started “Emma, this is Henry…”

Emma didn’t say anything, it was Regina who filled in the blanks “He’s your son”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the intensity intensifies!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quickly added this chapter so i didn't have time to edit, any mistakes are my own. Enjoy! :D

Lily looked over at Regina “I’m sorry, how do you know Emma?”

“she’s my girlfriend. How do you know where I live?”

“I didn’t know this is your house, I was on my way over to talk to Emma when I heard her voice over here”

The blonde in question, as if in a trance, walked over into the kitchen and started grating the cheese that Regina had abandoned earlier. Regina soon followed.

“Emma?” no response “Emma, darling; I think you should sit down for a while, think things through”

Emma kept grating more cheese into the bowl “nope. I’m good, all good. I’m here grating cheese, as I have been doing since I got here and nothing from the past half an hour has actually happened”

“except it totally happened, Swan” Ruby pointed out “I came to kick Regina’s ass, you told me about your third leg, Lily showed up and told you about your son…”

Emma threw a piece of cheese at the girl “why are you still here?!”

“because I’m worried that you’re about to have a mental break down! You just found out you have a son and you calmly walked in here and started grating cheese!”

“Regina’s making lasagna for my parents, she needs enough cheese!” Emma gasps in realization “ohhh god my parents. I need to tell my parents. My parents are grandparents.”

Regina could see Emma was spiraling, so she walked over to the hyperventilating blonde and placed her hands on Emma’s arms “darling, calm down. It’s okay. Just breathe”

“how can it be okay?! You saw their reactions when I told them I was dating; and now, just a few weeks later I need to tell them I have a kid! That I accidentally knocked someone up! How did that even happen? We used a condom every time!”

Ruby spoke up “condoms don’t always work, sometimes one of those little suckers finds a way through. And it’s not like you knew” then she turned to Lily who was standing in the background, Henry standing behind her with an arm wrapped around her legs “and how comes you never said anything? Is this why you left?”

Regina interjected before things got out of hand “how about we all just sit and breathe for a while? Emma, your parents will be here in an hour and I need to finish preparing; Lily, Ruby would you like to stay for dinner?”

“I’m not sure if-”

“look, we all need to talk about this eventually. Might as well do it while we’re all here and get it all out in the open from now” Regina cut off Lily’s objection.

“I’m totally staying for this. And just incase things go south…” she squinted her eyes and pointed her bat at Lily.

“mama I wanna play bat with the crazy lady!” Henry piped up.

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at that “oh god. He really is mine”

*******

Regina stayed in the kitchen to finish up the meal, insisting that Ruby help her; Emma and Lily sat in the living room, Henry sat at Lily’s feet, playing with a toy car that he pulled out of his pocket. Emma kept her eyes trained on the boy, taking in every detail. He has her chin, Lily’s brown hair, her fair skin, Lily’s hazel eyes, her button nose, Lily’s thin lips.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before” Lily’s voice had her eyes snapping up.

“Why didn’t you? You kept this from me all this time.”

“When I found out I was pregnant I got scared. I knew that we weren’t in a relationship, that having a kid was never our intention. I told my mother and she told me we had to leave.” Lily swallowed her pride and confessed “she didn’t want me to be pining over someone who didn’t love me same way I loved them”

“y-you. You loved me?”

Lily scoffed “of course I did, Emma. You were my best friend. When we started….” She looked down to make sure Henry wasn’t listening in, but the boy was too distracted with his car to be paying them any attention “when we started sleeping together, I thought things could be different, that maybe you could feel the same way about me. But every time I brought it up you changed the subject or shut me down completely. I was going to tell you, I swear. But mother thought it would be better for us to leave and start fresh”

“start fresh with MY SON” Emma spit out “you didn’t bother to tell me what I had a right to know about. You were selfish and took him away without even giving me a chance to know my own kid”

“you my other mama?” Henry asked, having heard Emma’s words.

Emma didn’t know what to say, it was Lily who answered “yeah bud, this is your mommy”

Henry stood and walked over to Emma shyly, he stood in front of her and extended a hand, Emma took the offered hand and he shook it “hello, my name is Henry and I am your son”

Emma couldn’t hold back the tears, she looked up at Lily; the brunette gave a watery smile “he practiced that the entire way here”

Nodding, Emma looked back at Henry “hi, Henry. My name is Emma.” She paused “can I- um, c-can I give you a hug?” the little boy nodded and went in for a hug. The second he was in Emma’s arms the blonde broke down, she kneeled on the floor and nuzzled her face into his little neck. Holding a hand to his head, Emma vowed to never let this little boy go ever again.

“Emma, why you cry?” he asked, concerned for the woman.

“because I’m happy kid. I’m happy to finally meet you.”

“you wanna be friends?”

“best friends”

“yay! Mama, Emma gonna be my best friend!” he proudly told Lily.

“that’s awesome bud!”

*******

“My parents are going to be here soon” Emma bit her nails.

Regina walked down the stairs with Lily right behind her “Henry is down for his nap.” She went over to the blonde “just breathe, darling. Everything will be fine”

“yeah, Swan. Hell, if anything your parents are gonna be thrilled to have a grandson. That kid is freaking adorable, he’ll win them over” Ruby tried to comfort her friend.

There was a knock on the door, Ruby, Emma and Lily all went over to sit in the dining room while Regina went to let in the rest of her guests.

“Hey Regina!” Mary Margarette greeted as soon as Regina answered the door; “thanks again for having us over, next time it’s at our place”

Regina ushered them in and smiled nervously “it’s no problem. And um, we’ll be having a few extra guests this evening”

Walking into the dining room, Mary Margarette and David saw Emma looking down at the table, Ruby looking up and smiling and… “Lily?”

“hi Mr. and Mrs. Swan” she spoke in a low voice.

“oh, my goodness, Lily” Mary Margarette went to give her a hug “welcome back sweetheart. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, thanks”

Mary Margarette and David sat and Regina served out the lasagna. David ate with gusto and looked over to his daughter, expecting the same enthusiasm but surprised to see her pushing her food around with a fork “you okay kiddo?”

“yeah. Um- there’s something I have to tell you guys” Emma’s voice cracked.

“what is it Emma?” Mary Margarette noticed everyone else was quiet, almost as nervous as her daughter “what happened?”

Lily spoke up “I should tell them”

“I should be the one-”

“It was my doing, Emma”

“well you didn’t do it alone!”

“can someone please just tell us what the heck is going on?” Mary Margarette asked, exasperated.

“I got Lily pregnant!” Emma blurted out. Everyone froze and stared up at the blonde. She cleared her throat “uhm, that’s not how I wanted to say that; but um- yeah. I got Lily pregnant”

David frowned “but- you and Regina?”

“not recently. I mean- I slept with Lily before she left; which turned out to be why she left.” Her parents looked even more confused. Emma let out a frustrated growl “okay- three years ago I slept with Lily”

“yeah, we got that part” David said, looking a little green

“yeah- and um, apparently she got pregnant and her mom forced her to leave.”

Lily cut it “but my mom died recently and I was scared to continue on my own, so I came back”

“and- you had the child?” Mary Margarette asked

“I did”

“Where- “

“he’s upstairs taking a nap”

“He?” David spoke

“yes Mr. Swan, you have a grandson” 

David and Mary Margarette sat quietly for a while, trying to process everything. They had a grandson! Their baby had a baby.

“Emma, how are you feeling about all of this?” Mary Margarette asked

“I’m fucking terrified, mom” no one bothered to reprimand the blonde on her language “but, I’m also kind of excited? I mean- I have a kid, a son. My own flesh and blood. That’s crazy”

“Regina, how are you?”

“I think the most important thing right now is to be there for Emma” she squeezed the blonde’s hand. Looking across the table, Regina saw Lily look away from their joined hands.

“Can we see him?” David asked, practically already leaping off his seat.

“I’ll go get him after dinner” Lily told him.

“dinner which I helped make, so now that the big reveal is out of the way, can we please enjoy this delicious lasagna?” Ruby chimed in, taking a forkful of pasta.

The group continued with their meal, adding small talk in between. When they were done, Lily went to go get Henry. The look of awe on Mary Margarette and David’s faces was enough to light up the room, they introduced themselves to the small boy and he went on to tell them all about himself, not minding being the center of attention. Regina and Lily were in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

“so how long have you and Emma known each other?”

“A month and a half now. We met the first day I moved in here and have been practically inseparable ever since.”

“and how long have you been dating?”

Regina paused before answering “a month I would say”

“wow, you guys really jumped into it huh? I guess I understand why she would, though”

“and what’s that supposed to mean?”

“well, I was the last person Emma was with and that was three years ago, so of course the first woman that gives her attention after all this time, she would jump head first into things without thinking them through first”

“if you really think that Emma doesn’t turn heads wherever she goes then maybe you and I aren’t talking about the same person. But despite all of that she chose to be with me, to be MY girlfriend. But it’s okay for you to mix things up, dear. I wouldn’t expect you to understand what that feels like.”

“and do you expect things to stay that way now that she knows the truth?” she set the plate that she was drying down and turned to the shorter brunette “she and I have a son together. Emma and I may have lost a lot of time but I’m back now”

“and what? You expect her to just drop everything just because some old fling looks at her with sad desperation?”

“she will if she wants to keep in touch with Henry”

Regina and Lily were so lost in their anger towards each other that they didn’t even notice when Emma came in until she had Lily pinned to the counter “if you ever use my son as a bargaining chip against me…” she growled out in a menacing tone.

“Emma I was just-”

“save it! I heard what you said; and let me make something clear, you being back here changes nothing. Not between me and you, and sure as hell not between me and Regina. Like she said, I chose HER and I will keep choosing HER. The only thing that changes is that I get to be with my son, to make up for the time that YOU robbed us of. The only reason I don’t kick your ass is because I don’t want to hurt him.”

“I told you it wasn’t my choice, my mother-”

“had no right to take my son away! For three years I lived unaware of his existence; you left out of the blue and I never knew why. I was hurt, Lily. And now you come back wanting to ruin my relationship with the woman I love and using my own kid against me!”

“you love me?” Emma turned to see Regina staring up at her, eyes watery.

“I uhm- this isn’t how I wanted to tell you. I wanted it to be special and you know- to actually be looking at you when I said it. But, yes. I love you, Regina”

“oh darling, I love you too” Regina pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Emma pulled back and smiled “this is crazy”

“what can I say? We just…”

“click” they finished in unison.

Sharing another kiss, they didn’t notice when Lily walked out of the room. Later the two women went back into the living room and saw Ruby speaking with David and Mary Margarette. “Where’s Henry?”

“oh, Lily said it was getting late so she took him to sleep. She’ll be getting a room at the inn”

“oh okay. So, um- yeah, I have a son”

“Emma, we know we didn’t have the best reactions when you told us about you and Regina, but we’ve done a lot of reflecting and thinking and we promise we’ll be supportive of this.” Mary Margarette held her daughter’s hand as she spoke.

David patted her back “yeah kiddo. We’re here for you no matter what.”

“thank you” she hugged her parents.

*******

The next morning, Emma was at the diner bright and early. “hey Rubes, has Lily come down yet?”

“yup, earlier this morning. She said she’ll be right back but told me to give you the key so you can go up and see Henry, he was asleep when she went out”

“awesome, can you bring me a mug of hot chocolate up please? I wanna surprise the kid” she snatched the key and went up to the room. Opening the door quietly so as to not wake Henry, she went in and saw the boy asleep on the bed. She smiled warmly at him and gave him a peck on the forehead. “god, I can’t believe this is actually happening.” She looked around the room and noticed something on the pillow, walking over she noticed it was a letter addressed to her. Unfolding the paper, Emma started to read, she was shaking by the time she was done. Ruby walked in carrying a mug. “she left”

Ruby frowned at Emma’s words “what? Who left?”

“Lily. She left, again. She left me this letter saying that Henry will be fine with us and that she can’t stay here. She fucking left and abandoned him! How could she do this?!”

Ruby walked over and read the letter “shit. Emma, I’m so sorry”

“I don’t give a fuck what she does but how the hell am I going to explain this to…”

“mama?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, Lily didn't stay for too long, but now Emma has to jump into motherhood! luckily she has some help, especially from her LOVE, Regina :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried like three times while writing this chapter. happy times coming soon, i promise. Enjoy!

Henry looked around disoriented, at waking up in an unfamiliar place and not seeing his mother, his eyes teared up and he pouted his lip. He saw the yellow-hair lady who said he was his other mommy, maybe she knows where his mama is; what’s her name again?

“mm- Ma? Em-ma?” his voice shook.

Emma immediately went towards him and sat by him on the bed. “hey kid, good morning. Did you sleep well?” she tried to distract him in hopes that he didn’t ask for Lily, she had no such luck.

“Where my mama, Emma?” he rubbed his eye and looked around the room, as if his mother would just appear out of thin air.

Emma looked worriedly at Ruby, who subtly shook her head “um- your mama, went out for a little bit, but she’s gonna be right back.” Emma felt bad for lying to the kid but she didn’t know what else to tell him. She tried to buy herself more time “but, she told me to take you out and have the best day ever! We’re gonna get breakfast and then maybe go to the park, and even go see Regina, you remember the nice lady?”

Henry looked at her a little apprehensively “my mama said not to go with strangers”

Ruby could see the light leave Emma’s eyes at having her son call her a stranger. But she couldn’t argue, because to him, that’s what she was. Emma reeled in her emotions and smiled at the boy “that’s right Henry, but remember I’m your other mommy. And we’re going to be spending a lot of time together so that I won’t be a stranger anymore. We’re best friends, right?” Henry nodded “okay, so, as your best friend, I want to get to know you. Can we do that?”

“okay, you p’omise mama say it okay?”

“yeah kid, so let’s get you dressed and ready for the day. Look, Ruby even brought you a hot chocolate!” the brunette handed Emma the mug.

Henry beamed and took the offered drink “wow! Thank you crazy lady!”

Ruby chuckled, “no problem babe” she watched as Emma helped Henry out of bed and dressed for the day. The brunette was proud of how her blonde friend was able to handle this and talk to Henry as if she’s done it a thousand times before, despite having just met him yesterday. _“you’re going to be an amazing mother; and you don’t even realize it yet”_

*******

Emma and David sat on a bench under a tree, watching Henry play on the swings with some other children in the park. Emma told David everything that happened this morning and gave him the letter to read over.

“so she just left him in the room all by himself? How could someone do that to their kid” David looked appalled at the thought of someone leaving such a defenseless child on their own. “it’s a good thing you were there to calm him down when he woke up, it would have been worse had he been alone.”

“what am I going to do, dad? How do I tell Henry that Lily left him? I don’t know the first thing about taking care of a kid.” Emma looked like she wanted to cry.

“hey, come on kiddo; you know your mom and I are going to be there for you every step of the way. We’ll help you with him, he _is_ our grandson you know? He’s family. And there’s Ruby who will probably spoil him rotten” he chuckles at the thought of the younger girl getting Henry anything he pleases as long as he uses those big puppy eyes. “and, Regina’s there too”

“is this too much? We just got into a relationship and now there’s a kid involved and she didn’t sign up for that, I can’t just push Henry on her. But he’s my son; he already had one mother give him up, I won’t abandon him like Lily did.”

“I think that’s a talk you need to have with Regina, kiddo. But from what I’ve seen, she seems to be all in for you.”

“I told her that I love her; and she said it back”

David took a deep breathe, his baby girl was in love. “that’s great, Emma. I’m really happy for you”

Emma smiled and they shared a hug. Hearing a loud squeal, they both turned to see Henry hanging from the monkey bars, but from the looks of it, he couldn’t hold on for much longer. David didn’t hesitate to push Emma aside and run towards the boy. Henry screamed and let go, bracing his body for impact. His eyes were shut tightly and his little hands clenched into fists, when he didn’t feel the hard ground beneath him, he opened his eyes to see the man he met yesterday was holding him.

“you’re okay buddy, I got you” David held him close.

“wow, you catched me. You like a superhero!” Henry said with awe in his voice.

David’s breath hitched and his eyes watered. Looking down he saw a blonde little girl staring up at him like he was her whole world, now with a little hand touching his cheek he sees a brown-haired little boy looking up at him with the same wonder and amazement. “I’ll always be there to catch you, Henry”

Emma ran up to them “Henry, are you okay?!” she kneeled down to check him over, making sure he wasn’t hurt in any way.

Henry giggled as Emma ran her hands all over him, ruffling his hair and tickling him in the process “yeah! He saved me, Emma, like superman!”

Emma looked over at her dad and smiled “yeah kid, he’s our superman.” She stood and addressed the blonde man “but did you really have to push me?”

David chuckled and shrugged “sorry kiddo, my grandson needed me. You know your mom had the same expression when I pushed her all those years ago”

*******

When Regina opened the door to the excessive knocking on her door, she was ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind, but the threat died on her lips when she saw Emma, struggling to hold up a sleeping Henry. The blond smiled sheepishly “um, hi. Sorry, my hands were full so I had to knock with my foot and I can feel him slipping, can I come in please?”

Regina shook her head and moved aside “just um- put him down on the couch” Emma did as instructed and slipped down to the floor next to the sleeping boy. “what happened? Where’s Lily? I called Ruby this morning to ask about you and she said I needed to talk to you about Lily and Henry”

Emma took deep breaths and flopped her arms to her sides, trying to get the blood flow back to them. “Lily left”

“left?” Regina raised a brow “like, left left?”

Emma grunted and stood “yup, she’s gone. Left me a letter saying to take care of Henry and not to look for her. Something about not being able to stay here or whatever”

“oh god, you don’t think it’s because of me? Because of what I said to her. If I’m the reason this boy’s mother left him then-”

“woah, woah, Regina hold up. Lily left because she’s a coward. It doesn’t matter what you or anyone told her. What people say shouldn’t be the reason why a mother would leave her kid.”

“she carried him, raised him; how can she just leave like that?”

“I don’t know. But I won’t try to justify it either. She left her son, MY son. But you know what, he has me now and I’ll make sure he knows I’ll never leave him. I know it won’t be easy, but I have my parents and Ruby to help along the way.”

“and me”

Emma suddenly looked nervous, she swallowed nervously “that’s something I wanted to talk to you about actually.” She paused and took a deep breath “look, Regina, you and I pride ourselves with how fast we’ve been going and being able to make it work, but if this is too much too soon- I mean, one minute our biggest problem was my parents invading our dinners and now I suddenly have a son and I just- what I’m trying to say is, he and I are a package deal now.”

“you think I’m going to leave you because you have Henry now?”

“I just- I would understand if you did.” Emma looked down and bit her lip to hold back her tears.

“oh Emma, my sweet idiot; were you even listening when I told you that I’m in love with you?”

“I’m in love with you too, Regina”

“good, so listen carefully to my words, darling. I’m not leaving you; I will stay by your side no matter what. Is this a surprise? Yes. Is it going to be a big change? Absolutely. But I’m all in baby” she smiled at the blonde’s wide eyes, pulling Emma in for a quick kiss, she held her close. “besides, just like his mother, that little boy wiggled himself into my heart from the moment I met him”

Emma smiled and pulled the woman in for another kiss. They went into the kitchen and Regina poured them each a drink of cider. Emma took small, careful sips and kept looking over to the couch where Henry was sleeping. Her rubbed her eyes “god, I have no idea how I’m going to tell him about Lily; he’s been asking for her from the moment he woke up. I was only able to distract him for so long at the park.”

“did she say if she was ever coming back? She just appeared out of nowhere the first time. Maybe she realizes her mistake and comes back for him.”

“I’m not sure. I don’t want to be telling him to wait for her though.”

“perhaps you just tell him that she went away but that we’ll take care of him and keep him safe? The most important thing is that he knows he won’t be alone”

“you’re right.” She sighs, just wanting things to be easy for once. She thought for a while and then spoke her fears “do- do you think he’ll ever see me has his mom? I was never there for him. I missed so much; his first steps, his first words. I feel like some deadbeat sperm-donor.”

Regina hugged Emma and wiped the few tears that escaped the blonde “oh sweetheart, you can’t blame yourself for that. How could you be there for him if you didn’t even know? Lily kept this from you for so long and that wasn’t fair to you nor Henry. But he’s here now and you can makeup for the lost time. You missed some milestones but there are still so many ahead of him, where you will be right by his side. First day of school, first graduation, learning to drive, first girlfriend, wedding…”

“woah, woah, woah. He’s three. There will be no talks of girlfriends or wedding for at least another thirty years.”

Regina laughed at this “you expect him to have his first girlfriend until he’s in his thirties?”

“I forbid any younger!” then she realized her words “oh god, is this how my parents felt when I told them about us?” Emma chuckled and shook her head “how did I get so lucky to have gotten a woman like you?”

“if I remember correctly, you charmingly uttered the word “pie”” Regina laughed at Emma’s blush. “I admit I’m probably the lucky one here, Emma. I mean- think about it. I went from being completely alone in the world after my parents’ passing to having an amazing girlfriend, her accepting parents, her protective yet fun best friend and now I can add an adorable little boy into the mix. You gave me purpose again, darling. I love you so much” 

Pulling Emma in, Regina poured everything she has into the kiss, hoping that it was enough to show Emma how she feels, how much she appreciates her, how much she loves her, how she will always be there for her. Before the blonde could deepen the kiss, a small whimper was heard in the other room.

The taller woman pulled back “I better go talk to him”

“would you like me to be there with you?”

“I-uhm, yeah, could you? I just wanna make sure I cover everything”

“of course, darling. Let’s go”

Walking into the living room, Emma sees Henry frantically looking around “hey kid, hi. I’m right here”

“Emma where my mama?” Emma could tell he was more agitated this time, hearing the desperation in his voice.

She sat next to him “come here bud, I need to talk to you about something” Henry crawled into her lap and looked up at her. “Henry, you know how I’m your other mama right?” he nodded “okay, I know you and I don’t know each other very well, but I care about you a lot kid. You’re my son and I love you very much” she paused for a while, “Henry, your mama, Lily she went away and she’s not coming back”

Henry’s eyes immediately filled with tears “where she go?”

“I don’t know bud; she didn’t tell me”

“firs’ grammy went to heven and now mama left too”

“I know it hurts kid, but I’m here for you and Regina too,” she pointed at Regina who across from them “and my parents and the crazy lady, we’re all going to take care of you and love you.”

Henry snuggled into Emma and threw his arms around her “I want my mama”

“I know kid, I know” she held him close and let her tears fall as well. Her tears for all the time she missed with him, her tears at Lily’s betrayal, her tears for having to hold on to her three-year-old son who sat here with a broken heart. “I promise you, Henry, from now on, I will always be here for you, okay? It’s me and you, forever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how do you guys think Emma did on telling Henry? and I'm sure you're glad to now that Regina is in it for the long haul. It will take some time for Henry to get used to his mama not being around but the Swans, the Mills, and even the Lucas will be there to help him along! leave your comments and let me know what you think, i always look forward to your opinions :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy chapter because we need a little bit of calm after all that drama.

It had been a few weeks since Lily left and, although somewhat slowly, Henry was beginning to adjust to life with his new family. Luckily for Emma, Lily had left behind all his important documents and even some baby pictures. The blonde was out one afternoon doing something with Ruby and had left Henry taking a nap at Regina’s house. Spending so much time with her, the little boy was now comfortable around the brunette going as far as calling her “Gina”. Fluttering his eyes open, Henry yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was in the room at his Gina’s house, he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. Walking into the study, he sees Regina sitting behind a big desk, typing away on her computer.

“hi Gina”

“hello little prince” Regina beamed at him. A few nights ago, they had watched a Disney movie and Henry excitedly claimed that he wanted to be a brave prince to fight a dragon and rescue the princess; so, Regina donned him the nickname and has been calling him that ever since.

“where Emmy?”

“she went out to do something with Red” (as much as she loved being called ‘the crazy lady’ Ruby had told Henry her name and explained that ‘Ruby’ was like the color Red, he seemed to remember that easier so he stuck to calling her Red)

“she come back?” he asked, as he does every time he doesn’t see a familiar figure around.

Regina smiled sadly and walked over to him “yes sweetheart, she will come back” it broke her heart that he asked that every time, but she would assure him every single time. She understood why he asked and hoped that someday he will come to realize that they’re not leaving him any time soon. “are you hungry?”

“hmmm, yes” he took her hand and they walked over to the kitchen. “I miss grammy’s cookies. She makes the best cookies and when I help, she let me lick the spoon!”

Knowing that he still hasn’t adjusted to calling them by their familial titles, Regina knew he was talking about Lily’s mother when he said ‘grammy’. She decided to do something that might cheer him up “how about, for right now I give you a healthy snack, and then you help me make some cookies. With your help I think they will taste even better than usual!”

“really? I can help?” he looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

“of course, little prince” she set on slicing up some apples for him along with some peanut- butter and a glass of milk. “so, eat up and I’ll get everything ready”

“kay” a few slices in, he watched as Regina filled the table with everything they will need to make a batch of cookies. “I miss doing cookies with grammy. Miss doing a lot of stuffs”

“like what?” Regina sat and gave him her full attention “maybe we can do some of the stuff here too”

“sometimes me and mama would stay in pj’s all day and make a pillow fort.”

Regina nodded “that sounds like fun! But I’ve never made a pillow fort, will you teach me how?”

“yeah! We can make the best fort ‘cause you have a million pillows!”

“what else would you like to do?”

“one time we watch a movie outside! It was spiderman. I like superman the mostest but spiderman is good too” he thought of other things “and, mama said that she teach me how to swim, but then grammy got sick and we can’t go to the pool”

“well, good thing I have my very own pool, we can swim whenever you’d like, Emma and I will teach you”

“cool! I’m done with my apples” he held up his empty plate.

“okay, now we can start making cookies!”

Regina went about making the batter, asking Henry to help her mix all the ingredients together and laughing when the little boy got some flour in his hair. She got out the cookie cutters and they made all sorts of different shapes, from hearts, to stars and even some shaped like little flowers. Popping the dough into the oven, the two started to make the frosting. Regina made several different little bowls of white frosting and placed a few drops of coloring into each, Henry helped mix all the bowls until they had an array of colors to choose from. When the cookies were done, she placed them aside to let them cool.

Setting up the sprinkles and gumdrops, Regina noticed Henry had gone quiet and was looking out into space. “Henry, are you okay sweetheart?”

“I don’ think Lily coming back” he said in a somber tone. Regina didn’t know what to say. That was the first time he had referred to her by her name instead of ‘mama’, she opened and closed her mouth various times, trying to find the right words. Henry looked at her and continued “but I like Emmy and you.”

“we like you too, little prince. We love you very much” she hugged the little boy and kissed his temple. “I think the cookies are ready to be decorated”

Henry insisted on using every single color on all the cookies so by the end of their decorating it looked like a rainbow had thrown up all over the kitchen. “hey, Henry, look” When Henry turned to see what it was, Regina booped his nose with some blue frosting.

“Gina! No fair” he laughed at her silly antics.

“I think it’s totally fair!” she threw back and spread more frosting on his face.

“now I haffa’ put some frosing on you too” he dipped his finger into a bowl and scooped out some frosting, ready to get his revenge.

“Okayyyy, but you’re gonna have to catch me first!” and with that Regina ran to the dining room, Henry took off after her and chased her in circles around the table. They were so caught up in their fun that they didn’t hear the door open. Emma stood by the door with her mouth open in shock at a flour and frosting covered Henry chasing Regina around the room with a finger full of frosting.

“what the heck is going on here?”

Regina squealed and ran to Emma, she stood behind the blonde to shield herself from Henry. He stood in front of Emma and made his case “she put frosing on my nose!”

Emma turned to Regina and raised a brow, the brunette shrugged “we made cookies”

“looks to me like you turned Henry into a cookie!” Henry giggled at her words. “did you really put frosting on his nose?”

“yes, and he has to catch me first if he wants to put frosting on MY nose!”

Emma turned to Henry and gave him a wink, “can I help him?”

Regina froze “what do you mean?”

Instead of answering Emma picked Regina up and threw her over her shoulder “I got her, Henry! Quick, get the frosting!” the little boy cheered in delight and followed them into the kitchen. Emma sat Regina on a chair and held her down. Henry grabbed a handful of frosting and walked menacingly over to the older woman, ignoring her protests, he smeared the frosting all over her face, from her hairline all the way down to her chin.

Satisfied with his work, he stood back and clapped “we got her! We got her mama!”

Regina gasped at his words and turned back to look at the blonde. Emma walked over and kneeled in front of him “d-did you just call me mama?”

He looked down, shyly “yeah, you said you were my other mommy, right?”

“yeah, yes baby, I’m your mama” she pulled him in for a hug and it took everything in her to hold back her tears “I love you kid”

“I love you too, mama”

They both turned to look at Regina when they heard a small sniffling noise. “what? I have frosting up my nose” she lied.

“we made cookies! We made lots so you can give some to your mama and even some for Red!”

“yeah, I see that. We’ll go over and give them some later, but right now I think you need a bath” she picked him up and carried him upstairs. 

When Regina heard the bathwater running, she grabbed her phone and got to work. Henry’s requests seemed easy enough so she wanted to take it a little step further for him. Getting Mary Margarette, David and Ruby on board, they all planned and set everything up. The little family spent the rest of the day together, playing games and watching tv. For dinner they went over to Emma’s house where Henry presented them with the cookies and retold the story of how him and Emma trapped Regina and filled her face with frosting. By the time the table was being cleared, Henry’s eyes were drooping.

“Why don’t you take him upstairs and put him to bed?” Emma nodded at her mother’s words and took the boy upstairs.

Regina took the chance at Emma’s absence to speak to the charming couple. She was somewhat nervous but she knew she had to do this. “Mary Margarette, David, there’s something that I wanted to discuss with you both.”

“what is it Regina?" David asked, concern in his voice

“nothing bad, or at least I hope not” she cleared her throat “you both know I love your daughter very much. She and I have gotten closer these past few weeks and with Henry here we need a little bit more stability. I wanted to pass this by you first; but I’m going to ask Emma to move in with me”

It was Mary Margarette that spoke next “are you sure you guys are ready for that? It’s a big step and like you said, there’s Henry to think about now”

“they’re at my house most of the time anyways. I love having them there and when they leave, the house always seems too still and quiet. I want Henry to have his own room; to be able to fall asleep with my family under the same roof as me and wake up knowing they’re still there. It will just be next door so it’s not like they’re going far, and you know you two are always welcome.”

“you do make some good points, Regina” David looked over at this wife, they had a silent conversation with their eyes and he nodded “okay. If you’re both sure you’re ready for this, then it’s okay with us”

“what’s okay with you?” Emma asked, coming down the stairs.

“oh, I just told your parents you and I can do the dishes tonight” Regina easily answered

Emma groaned “what? Why would you say that?”

“no complaints, darling. Let’s go”

Her parents chuckled as Regina dragged a complaining Emma into the kitchen to the mountain of dirty dishes.

*******

The following week Regina and Henry went out of town to go shopping, Storybrooke didn’t have a mall and the stores didn’t have as much options. Plus, this gave Emma and her parents enough time to set up for tonight. Driving up to the mall, Regina’s eyes lit up with all the possibilities. They walked around for a while, looking into all the various stores.

“Gina, what we come buy?”

“we came to get you some new clothes sweetheart, you’re getting really big and you need a new wardrobe” they stepped into the first store “so, what would you like?” Henry shrugged not really knowing what he was looking for “hmmm, how about I pick some things out for you and you can tell me if you like it or not?” the little boy nodded, still confused about the whole ordeal. Regina picked out various little outfits in his size and some bigger for when he inevitably grows over the next few months. She looked over at the growing pile of clothes and squinted her eyes, Emma had given her money to pay for Henry’s things but there were just so many options to choose from. Regina shrugged, good thing she brought her credit card too. So, they went from store to store, adding to the pile and having fun as they went along. Moving from one store to the next, Regina saw Henry eye an ice cream stand nearby; leaving the shopping for now, she led him over for a treat.

“what flavor would you like, Henry?”

He eyed all the different ice cream flavors on display, “that one!” he pointed at the strawberry.

Regina turned to the vendor “one strawberry and one vanilla please”

He scooped up the ice cream into two cups and handed them over, he smiled at Regina as he did so “here you are, strawberry for the young man and vanilla for the beautiful young woman”

Regina blushed and paid; sitting on a bench, the two brunettes enjoyed their break from shopping. Regina giggled as Henry somehow managed to get ice cream up to his forehead, luckily, she always carried a small pack of wet wipes in her purse. She took one out and cleaned him from the sticky treat “there you go, little prince, all clean”

“thank you” Henry squeaked out.

“he’s adorable” a voice said. An elderly couple had sat on the other end of the bench. The woman held her husband’s hand and smiled at the two “your son is quite the little gentleman; at that age I would have to wrestle my kids to clean them up” she looks over at Henry “you’re such a nice young boy for your mommy”

“thank you, he does tend to be quite calm.” Regina didn’t think about how easy it was for her to drop into the role of Henry’s mother. After they were done with their ice creams they moved on to shoes. Making sure Henry has various pairs for different occasions, they would be due back home soon so they started on their way out. Right as they turned the corner to leave, they passed in front of a toy store. Henry slowed but didn’t say anything, Regina could see that took all his self-control. She sighed; they already went over budget anyways. “come on” she turned to the store.

He turned to look at her “for reals?”

“yes; you have very few toys, and you’ve been very well behaved today, you deserve a prize”

‘a prize’ turned out to be a bag full of prizes but could you really blame her? The boy was impossible to say no to.

By the time they were back in town, Emma had called Regina to tell her everything was ready. The brunette pulled out into the driveway where Emma was already waiting for them. She went over to the backseat and helped Henry out “hey kid, I missed you so much”

“missed you too. I had fun with Gina!”

“that’s awesome, I can’t wait to hear all about it” she looked around the back “where’s the bag?”

“bags are in the trunk darling”

Emma did a double take “bags? As in plural? You were only supposed to get a few outfits.” She went out back and opened the trunk, bags spilling out “what the fu-” she looked at Henry “fudge. Regina, what is all this? I didn’t give you enough money to get all of this”

“I used the money you gave me to get him some outfits.” She looked down and mumbled out the rest “and then I paid for everything else”

“Regina! There’s at least a couple hundred dollars just in clothes here.” She peeked into a bag “you bought him toys too?!”

“he was very well behaved and he has such few toys!” she defended herself “darling, I have more money than I’ll ever be able to spend in my lifetime, I just wanted to indulge him a little”

Emma sighed, “fine. Okay. But next time you take him shopping I’m coming along too; someone has to have some self-control.”

“I have self-control! I just, got a little carried away this one time” she waved Emma off.

Emma shook her head and chuckled “anyways, lets go kid, we have a surprise for you”

“what is it?!” Henry looked between the two.

“it’s out in the backyard, but first, we need to change” she smiled at Henry’s confused head-tilt.

The sun had set by the time the three came back downstairs, each donning their pajamas.

“mama why we wearin pj’s? I’m not sleepy”

“it’s part of the surprise kid, you ready?” he nodded enthusiastically.

Emma opened the back door and the three of them walked out. All around the yard were Christmas lights, blinking every few seconds. The pool was covered and there was a table set up with different snacks and even pizza! Looking over to the side, Henry saw a mountain of pillows and sheets packed together. When he walked further out, he saw David, Mary Margarette and Ruby standing there, all donning their pajamas too. Emma stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder “what do you think kid?”

“this is so cool! Look at all the lights!”

“David set those up for you, and Ruby and Mary Margarette got all the best foods and then we all brought our pillows so we can make the best pillow fort”

“I can show you how to make a pillow fort Gina!”

Regina smiled brightly at his enthusiasm “yes you can little prince, we should start so we can have time to watch the movie”

“we get movie night too?”

“yeah kid, we got a projector set up”

“was a pro-getor?”

“it’s a machine so we can watch the movie on a big screen, even bigger than the tv!”

“wow! We need to make the pillow fort fast!” Henry set about dragging all the pillows, he gave everyone specific instructions on how to set everything up to make the best pillow fort. Admiring his work when they were done, they all took a break to enjoy some food. In between bites of pizza, Henry kept looking around “this is the best night mama!”

“he calls you mama now?” Mary Margarette asked with watery eyes.

“yeah, he started a few days ago” Emma puffed her chest with pride.

“she my mama, and you all family too” he went around the table, giving them each a familial title “you my gramps” he pointed at David “and you grams” he told Mary Margarette. He paused at Ruby “you aunty Red!” then Emma “you my mama” and finally Regina “you my next mommy like the lady at the mall said”

Every adult at the table tried to hold back their tears at the sentiment and at finally being officially seen as family by this precious boy. “thank you, Henry, that means so much to us” Mary Margaretta’s voice broke at the last word. Emma smiled at Regina and kissed her temple. After the food was done, everyone settled onto the pillows to watch the movie. Henry’s eyes went wide when he realized what they would be watching.

“superman!”

Emma laughed “yeah kid, your favorite”

“this is even better than when mommy bought me ice cream at the mall.”

Emma scoffed “you bought him ice cream too?”

Henry nodded “yup. The ice cream man said she was booty-full and she got all red”

Everyone turned to look at Regina, who was sitting wide eyed, looking down at an oblivious Henry. She turned to Emma and smiled sheepishly “I can explain…” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT....that's it.

“this should be interesting” Ruby said, taking a sip of her coke.

“He said ‘beautiful’, Henry just can’t pronounce the word yet. At no point was my booty mentioned” Regina defended herself.

“and the blush? Henry said you got all red” Emma raised a brow at her girlfriend.

“someone complimented my beauty; any normal person would blush”

“you gotta get used to that, Swan. Regina is hella fine, even I told her so the first time I met her.” Ruby nodded.

“it’s true sweetie, I’m a married woman and even I can appreciate Regina’s physical attributes”

“mom!” Emma made a horrified face. “dad, tell your wife to back off my woman!”

David looked between his daughter and his wife “I-uh. Uhm. I’m just gonna sit here, watch the movie and not get involved” he laid back and kept his eyes on the film.

“Coward” Emma glared at him. She then turned back to Regina who was as red as a tomato “seriously?! You’re blushing at my mom calling you hot!”

“it starting!” Henry interrupted, making everyone quiet down.

“this isn’t over” she told the brunette. Even so, she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman and held her close.

Throughout the movie, Henry looked up in wonder, gasping when the bad guys attacked and cheering when superman inevitably comes out victorious. When she credits started rolling, he turned back and thanked everyone for the awesome night and gave each of them a hug. He started yawning and rubbing his eyes so Emma took him up to the guest room to put him to sleep. Once the boy was tucked in, she kissed his forehead like she does every night and went back down stairs. Regina was by the door, thanking everyone for all their help. Emma stood next to her and they all said their goodbyes. Once the house was locked and secure, the two women made their way up to Regina’s bedroom.

“so, I think today was a success.” Regina said, removing her earrings.

“yeah, the kid loved it. Although I do think you and I have something pending.”

Regina frowned then rolled her eyes when she realized what Emma was talking about “oh god, I already told you it was just some random ice cream guy making a silly comment.”

“but you liked it, you blushed”

“Emma-” Regina couldn’t believe the blonde was so adamant about this. It was just some vendor trying to make a sale.

Emma walked closer to Regina, until she had the shorter woman pinned to the door. “I think I need to teach you a lesson, make sure you remember who you belong to” she breathed against her neck.

It suddenly dawned on Regina; Emma wasn’t jealous, she didn’t care about some ice cream vendor, she just needed a reason to be forceful tonight. This was Emma’s way of taking charge. Regina squirmed and her eyes lit up with excitement, she’s been waiting for this moment.

“do you need a reminder, Regina?” Emma asked, she knew Regina had figured out her intentions, this was her way of asking if she’s comfortable with the situation.

Regina shrugged and pouted “I must have forgotten; can’t really blame me for enjoying the attention I get elsewhere since my own girlfriend can’t be bothered.”

Emma growled and pushed her harder against the door “then I’m gonna have to make up for that, won’t I? Gonna have to fuck you back into place” Emma picked Regina up; the brunette wrapping her legs around the younger woman’s torso. She moaned at the raw strength on display; Emma carried her as is she weighed nothing. Emma took advantage of the position to grab Regina’s ass. She squeezed the firm globes and thrust her hips into Regina. “I own you tonight, you hear me?”

Regina bit her lip and nodded “yes”

“good girl” she kissed Regina forcefully, not waiting to thrust her tongue into the older woman’s mouth.

Regina, for her part was more than willing to submit to the blonde. God, she had missed this; with Henry around and all the mess Lily had caused, she and Emma hadn’t had time to themselves in weeks. They had to settle for stealing kisses and were always too exhausted to start anything. But now, with Henry asleep and the raw passion coursing through their veins, she could feel her panties dampen just at the thought of what’s ahead. She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s head and tangled her fingers in her hair. She started thrusting her hips up into Emma.

Emma chuckled “such a desperate little slut”

Regina closed her eyes and moaned at her words. Emma carried her across the room and set her down on the bed. They hadn’t even started and Regina was already breathing hard. The blonde stood in between Regina’s legs; she took her own shirt off and threw it over her shoulder carelessly. Regina’s eyes flickered down to her abs, she subtly flexed them for her. Next, she stepped out of her pants and kicked them aside. Regina could see the clear outline of her cock pressed against her tight boxers; she absentmindedly licked her lips.

“take it out” Emma commanded. Regina reached up and pulled the underwear down, Emma’s erection sprang free and almost hit her in the face. She looked up at Emma for further instructions. The blonde smirked and tilted her head towards her dick “suck”.

Regina held her at the base to steady it, she lightly pecked the tip and reveled in Emma’s sharp intake of breath. She kissed down the shaft and teased the balls with her tongue. Kissing her way back up, she sucked the tip and swallowed down the pre-cum that had already leaked out. Emma grabbed a fist full of Regina’s hair and pulled back. Glaring into brown eyes, she growled out “stop teasing, and suck my cock properly” Pushing her back, she let out a satisfied groan when Regina took half of it into her mouth. She kept her hand tangled in raven locks.

Regina opened her mouth wider and relaxed her throat, with every bob of her head, she took the blonde a little deeper. Saliva was coating the shaft and she used that to rub her hand over the part that didn’t fit in her mouth. She could hear Emma’s soft moans and sucked harder. She pushed down as far as she could and gagged when she felt the tip surpass the back of her throat “ohhh fuck, Regina. Yes” Emma almost slurred her words she was so lost in pleasure. She looked down and pulled her dick out. Ignoring Regina’s confused look, she quickly ripped the brunette’s shirt off, along with her bra “I wanna look at your tits while you swallow me down. Get back to work”.

Regina smirked and brought her mouth back to the straining cock. With the cool air hitting her breast, her nipples hardened and made her even more sensitive. Emma was getting close and started to softly thrust her hips, she pulled Regina’s hair and fucked her face. “oh, I’m gonna fucking come Regina, swallow it down, baby. Fucking swallow my cum” A few more thrusts and she was spilling into Regina’s mouth. The brunette was breathing heavily through her nose as she caught everything on her tongue and swallowed rapidly. Emma pulled back when she became too sensitive, “let me see”. Regina stuck her tongue out to prove that she had swallowed everything down. “good. Take the rest of your clothes off and lay against the headboard.”

Once again doing as she’s told, Regina watched as Emma prowled at her. “where do you keep it?”

“keep what?” she asked in faux innocence.

“where do you keep it Regina? I won’t ask a third time”

“first drawer to the left” she pointed at the dresser.

Emma walked over and looked in the drawer, finding what she was looking for, she walks back to the bed and settles over the smaller woman. She set the purple vibrator to the side and kisses Regina roughly. Emma trails her hands all over the brunette’s body; she pulls back from the kiss but stays close “you’re so fucking beautiful you know that? I don’t tell you that enough, and I won’t let you have to hear it from some fucker selling ice cream” She kissed her neck and bit down on her pulse point. Regina was loving the aggression, she was mewling and squirming, wanting the blonde to touch her already. Emma could sense her desperation “you need something?”

Regina nodded frantically “I need you Emma, touch me”

“not yet, I want to take my time with you”

“but I-”

“I said not yet!” Emma slapped between Regina’s legs, her hand hitting wet flesh and splashing Regina’s thighs.

“oh, fuck, okay, okay. I’m sorry” Regina shut her eyes and hoped the torture would end soon.

“what color are we at?” Emma asked.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded “green. Keep going baby”

Emma leaned down and licked Regina’s breast, avoiding the turgid peak. She pressed both mounds together and buried her face, licking and sucking every now and then. She could hear Regina’s heart steadily pounding in her chest, god how she loved that sound. Regina, who had her eyes closed, didn’t notice when Emma picked the vibrator up. The blonde set it to the lowest setting and placed it over Regina’s nipple. The brunette gasped and arched her back, thrusting her tits out further “Emma!”

Emma alternated sucking her nipples and placing the vibrator over them, it wasn’t long before Regina was begging for more. Emma turned off the toy and kissed lower down the caramel skin. Kissing her abdomen, Emma looked down at the tone, flat stomach and imagined what it would look like if there were a small bump growing there. She shook her head at the thought; this wasn’t the time. Moving lower, she settled between Regina’s legs. Regina thought she was finally going to get direct stimulation where she needed it most; she waited and scrunched her brows when she didn’t feel anything. She looked down to see Emma just lying there, looking at her pussy.

“what are you doing?”

“Hm?” Emma looked up, as if she forgot the woman was even there “oh nothing, just enjoying the view”

“well, this isn’t a museum, you’re allowed to touch as well”

“maybe not a museum but this sure as hell is a work of art. So wet and hot.” She probed with her finger, putting in to the first knuckle then pulling back out. Regina watched as Emma licked her finger and savored as if she was tasting a fine sauce. This girl was gonna drive her insane.

“Em-ma, please” Regina whined

“you know-” she interrupted the plead “I haven’t seen many, but I’m pretty sure you have the most beautiful pussy. Nice thin lips, cute little clit peaking out” she rubbed her thumb over the bump and Regina shuddered “even this little beauty right here” she ran her fingers through the small patch of coarse hair on her mound. “it looks good enough to eat”

“so eat it! God, Emma please” Regina screamed out in desperation, she was getting lost in her fog of lust.

“are you sure? If I lick something, it’s mine”

Regina looked down and made eye contact with Emma, in a husky tone she admitted “it’s always been yours”

Emma smiled wickedly and dove in. She didn’t tease or start slow, she was a ravenous animal from the get go. She got on her knees and pulled Regina’s lower half up, shaking her head from side to side she stuck her tongue out and flicked it over her opening. Regina tried to hold back her moans, but when Emma sucked her clit, she had to move her head to the side and bit down on a pillow to keep the noise in check. All too soon, she felt that familiar tingle in her lower abdomen. Emma stuck her tongue in and fucked her for all she was worth, Regina threw her head back and bit the pillow so hard she tore it. Feathers spilled out as Regina moaned out her release.

Not letting Regina fully come down from her high, Emma once again demonstrated her strength by turning the older woman over onto her knees. Regina was disoriented when she was suddenly filled. “AH!! Fuck!” She lost strength in her arms and laid her head down on her arms. Her ass up in the air, Emma grabbed her by the hips and roughly slammed into her.

The blonde looked down to where her cock slid in and out of the tight cunt. “you’re mine” she grunted out. “people can look and say what they want, but at the end of the day, it’s MY dick you suck, ME fucking your pussy, TAKING YOU AS MY OWN!”

Regina pushed back and fucked herself harder on Emma’s cock “fuck yes. It’s all you baby. I’m yours, only yours, Emma”

“that’s right, mine. My little slut” she slapped Regina’s ass; a clear red hand print appears on the thick ass. Regina gasped and screamed out. She soaked Emma’s cock in her cum. “that’s right, you fucking come for me”

Regina took in deep breaths, her body was shaking from pleasure. Emma pulled out and laid her back down onto her back. She had her eyes closed when the blonde leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

“Regina…”

“hm? What?”

“one more”

Regina didn’t have time to question her, Emma suddenly pushed her hard cock back into her. She hadn’t even realized the blonde wasn’t flaccid yet. Still sensitive from her first two orgasms, Regina was on border-line pain when Emma got up on her knees and pushed in faster.

The blonde noticed this “where are we?”

Regina’s voice broke when she spoke “g-green”

Regina grabbed Emma’s ass and pushed her in, forcing Emma to fuck her harder. The blonde was getting close, but needed Regina to come one more time. She patted her hand around the bed when she felt the toy by Regina’s leg. Throwing Regina’s legs over her shoulders, she was able to reach that much deeper. Turning the vibrator to the highest setting, she placed it over Regina’s clit. The brunette’s moans got louder and louder, until she was basically screaming out her pleasure.

“Emma!!”

“come for me, Regina”

Regina clenched down on Emma’s cock; she knew she was coming but it felt stronger than other times. Her back was arched and she threw her head back, eyes scrunched and mouth open in a silent scream.

Emma looked down when she felt her entire abdomen get soaked and her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. She clenched her ass and came deep inside the brunette. Slowly thrusting her hips, she shook every time a load left her. Regina weakly pushed her hand away and she removed the vibrator; turning it off, she threw it aside. When she was sure she was done, and she felt the brunette loosen her grip, she slowly pulled out her softening cock.

She laid next to Regina and took deep steadying breaths. The brunette had her eyes closed and had a hand to her forehead. Emma chuckled at the sight. Regina turned to look at her and saw the blonde smile lovingly at her. “move in with me”

Emma faltered “w-what?”

“move in with me. Come live with me, here at the house. You and Henry”

“I think you’re still on your orgasm high”

“oh, I definitely am. I’ve never done that before” Regina referred to her squirting “but I mean it.” Regina turned bodily to the blonde “I’ve been meaning to ask, and laying here with you, in this room, in this bed. I want this, every night.”

“my parents-”

“already told me it’s fine”

“you asked for my parents’ blessing?” Emma raised a brow. Regina nodded.

“Henry-”

“will have a stable home. He’ll have his own room and everything”

“you’re serious about this aren’t you?”

“I am.”

Emma kissed her tenderly and smiled brightly “okay”

“Really?”

“yes. I would love to move in with you Regina." she kissed the brunette. "I love you"

“I love you too, darling.”

After changing the sheets and cleaning themselves up (per Regina’s insistence and ignoring Emma's "but this is my prize" while pointing at her cum-soaked abs) they both settled in, snuggling close. Emma kissed Regina’s shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. Regina smiled at the blonde’s cuddle nature and let out a content sigh; from now on, she’ll get to have this every night.


End file.
